Spencer's Done
by ahowell1993
Summary: Post Truth or Dare and there's no season 15 in my mind. After JJ's confession, Spencer knows that JJ lied to him causing him to make a big change with his life. Not for JJ fans or JJ/Reid shippers. Dedicated to tannerose5 and Rookblonkorules. Rating changed to M because of sex scenes.
1. Spencer Leaves the FBI

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

_This one-shot is dedicated to one of my faithful readers tannerose5!_

_After watching the season finale, I became so angry at JJ that this little one shot came into my head. Pretend that Criminal Minds hasn't been renewed for a 15th season._

_I wrote this on my phone because I recently had open abdominal surgery four days ago and I can't handle using my laptop right now. I'll be back to working on The Profiler and the Nurse and Love Takes Away the Pain: Book Five as soon as I'm recovered enough to use my laptop for long periods of times again._

_Rossi is mentioned in this chapter because Spencer called him and told him that he's leaving._

* * *

Spencer entered Emily's office, "I can't handle working with JJ anymore. Her game of truth or dare with Casey caused me to almost get shot in the head and she broke my heart before I was able to save her and the two other hostages," said Spencer.

"Broke your heart?" asked Emily.

Spencer started to recount the words of what JJ said to him and what was talked about at the reception before looking at Emily, "If she was telling the truth, I can't let her divorce Will so she can be with me. My own father walked out on my mom and me and I don't want her to break Will's, Henry's, and Michael's hearts. She's a mean girl just like Alexa Libson from high school."

"I know that your not the type of person who would want to break up a happy marriage, but who is Alexa Libson?" asked Emily.

Spencer started to recount the goalpost incident and when he was finished Emily sighed, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Because of me not being able to handle working with JJ anymore, I called Cal-tech after Rossi's wedding reception and asked them if they were hiring. They told me that can use my help with research projects on Monday while I can start teaching chemistry this fall," said Spencer as he handed Emily his resignation.

"You're leaving the FBI?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "The hostage situation I was in and JJ's confession is the last straw and it's better for me to leave for my own mental health. If JJ is really in love with me, she shouldn't have invited Garcia on the date Gideon set us up on or gotten together with Will."

Emily nodded, "I agree. Even though you did a great job on making sure that everyone except Casey got out alive, I'm going to miss working with you," said Emily before grabbing a hold of Spencer's hand and squeezed it, "I know that you'll find someone who will love you better than JJ did."

Spencer bit his tongue as he thought about his girlfriend that already lived in Los Angeles that he kept a secret from his teammates for a year, "I know."

"When it comes to your resignation, do you want today to be your last day?" asked Emily.

"Yes please so I can catch a flight to L.A. tomorrow," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was starting to box up his belongings when JJ, Luke, and Matt looked at him.

"Spence?" asked JJ.

Spencer turned his head and glared at JJ, "Please don't call me Spence me anymore, Jennifer."

JJ narrowed her eyes, "Why?" asked JJ.

"When it comes to the confession you made while Casey held us hostage, I know that you won't leave Will for me.I'll never ask you to leave Will because of how my own father walked away from my mom and me. Today is my last day in the FBI because I can't handle working with a lying bitch who almost got me killed anymore. So because of you reminding me of my female tormentors Alexa Libson and Harper Hillman from high school, I'm moving far away from DC so I don't have to live in the same city as you anymore," said Spencer before he stayed silent as he finished boxing up his items.

* * *

After taking time to explain everything and saying goodbye to Garcia, Luke, Matt, Rossi, and Emily: Spencer headed to his car and pulled out of the parking garage before looking at the place that became his second home in over 15 years before he started his drive to his D.C. apartment.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer was starting to box up belongings that he couldn't go without while knowing that Rossi will have movers pack up the rest of the belongings and ship them to California as he pulled out his cell phone and dial a certain number. A few seconds later Spencer heard a familiar female voice.

"What's up, Spencer?" asked Lila.

Spencer smiled as he thought about running into Lila Archer when he was having dinner with Parker Dunley when he traveled to Pasadena to give a guest lecture at Cal-tech and how he and Lila started a long distance relationship, "After talking to you last night, I ended up quitting the FBI so I can work at Cal-tech full time. When it comes to us being in a relationship for the past year, I'm tired of us living on opposite sides of the country and I want to see you every day instead of every couple of months and holidays."

"I'm glad that you considered my offer on moving to Los Angeles. Why don't you just move in with me," said Lila.

Spencer smiled, "I'll take your offer."

* * *

_A/N: I'm leaving this here, but if you readers want more please let me know and I'll work on another chapter as soon as I'm recovered from surgery more._


	2. Spencer and Will Talk & Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

_A/N: Shout out to ShinyOshawottaKing1, criminalmindsrocks, Carrie, tannerose5, fishtrek, sina-lina95, House of Stargarian, Fashionista7, sherryola, torykat123, Rookblonkoblues, BigJ1996, ShinobiDragonSlayer, Guest (I prefer a first name if you don't have a pen name), and DeepBlueJoy for reviewing chapter 1._

_Because of all the reviews I got about needing to continue, I decided to continue this story despite the news about Spencer getting a new love interest named Max casted by Rachael Leigh Cook in season 15. Updates will be sporadic because I have two other stories in progress. __**I don't know how long this story will be, but this story is not for JJ fans. So if your a Spencer/JJ shipper or a huge JJ fan, don't read this story.**_

_I made a few changes to chapter one, so please go reread the first chapter before reading this chapter to understand what's happening. I decided that Spencer and Lila were already having a long distance relationship for a year that they managed to keep a secret from Spencer's teammates and the paparazzi. And right now they were at the point of having one of them leave their home and move across the country so they could live together or break up._

_This chapter starts the morning after chapter one and I have it that Rossi's wedding happened on Valentines Day so its February 16th in this chapter._

* * *

Spencer was washing the dishes from his breakfast when he heard a knock on his door causing him to quickly dry the last dish before walking to his door. A few seconds later Spencer was peeping through the peephole to find Will. A second later Spencer was letting Will into his apartment, "What are you doing here without calling?" asked Spencer.

"Can we please sit down and talk?" asked Will.

"Sure," said Spencer.

As soon as Spencer and Will were sitting down with cups of coffee in their hands, Spencer looked at Will, "Is everything OK?" asked Spencer.

"JJ's upset about you deciding to leave the FBI and move away," said Will.

Spencer sighed as he realized that JJ gave Will a sob story, "Did she tell you what happened during the case in Los Angeles and at Rossi's wedding reception instead of painting me the bad guy?" asked Spencer.

"She didn't," said Will.

Spencer sighed as he started to recount everything that JJ said while they were held hostage and what they talked about at the wedding two days ago.

When he was finished, he looked at Will who had hurt and anger flashing through his eyes, "Did you know about the miscarriage she had in Afghanistan nearly eight years ago?" asked Spencer.

Will shook his head, "I never knew about the miscarriage," said Will before sighing, "I need to know if you are you in love with my wife."

"I haven't had a crush on Jennifer since she brought Garcia along on the date that Gideon once arranged for us. If Jennifer was really telling the truth and I was in love with her, I wouldn't let her divorce you because I love Henry and Michael way too much to let Jennifer divorce you," said Spencer.

Will nodded as he thought about what he knew about Spencer's childhood, "When it comes to your own childhood, I know that you are too honorable of a man to break a family up," said Will before sighing, "I'm definitely going to be having a long talk with JJ about her keeping the miscarriage she had a secret from me and her confession about loving you, but are you going to be OK about everything that happened?" asked Will.

"Right now I'm angry at Jennifer for her confession because she's just like the girls that bullied me in high school. I accepted a job offer at Cal-tech so I can distance myself from Jennifer," said Spencer.

"When it comes to being in Henry and Michael lives, you can always Skype with them as often as you want when Jennifer's on a case. We'll also make arrangements for Henry and Michael to spend a week with you this summer," said Will.

"Thank you and maybe I can take them to Disneyland too," said Spencer.

Will chuckled, "When it comes to the boys loving their trip to Walt Disney World a couple of weeks ago, the boys will definitely love that," said Will before looking into Spencer's eyes, "Please don't let JJ's confession stop you from settling down and starting a family of your own because I know that there will be someone who will love you for who you are and not break your heart."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Do you think that you can keep a secret from your wife and the rest of my former teammates?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Will.

"When I gave a guest lecture at Cal-tech a year ago, I started a long distance relationship with a friend who lives and works in California. I managed to keep my girlfriend secret from everyone except my family in Vegas. So quitting the FBI and moving to California will give me the chance to ask my girlfriend to marry me while we get to start the family we talked about starting because we're getting to the point where one of us would have to give up our lives and move across the country so we can be together or break up," said Spencer.

"I understand because I did the same thing for JJ. You're making the right choice because you deserve happiness after everything you've been through," said Will.

Spencer slightly smirked, "At least teaching at Cal-tech will definitely help me make sure that Henry and Michael get into Cal-tech."

Will chuckled, "I know that you'll get my sons into Cal-tech," said Will before looking at the clock, "When are you leaving for Los Angeles?" asked Will.

"In two hours because Cal-tech can use my help on a research project on Monday and I'm going to be using tomorrow to settle in at my girlfriend's house," said Spencer.

Will looked around Spencer's apartment, "What about all of your belongings?" asked Will.

"I'm only taking two suitcases and a carry on worth of belongings that I can't go without with me while Rossi has movers pack up everything else and ship everything including my car to California for me," said Spencer before thinking about it currently being Saturday, "Since I know that you most likely came here without Jennifer knowing, where are Henry and Michael?" asked Spencer.

"JJ got called in for a child abduction in St. Louis an hour ago. I currently have a babysitter watching Henry and Michael because I wanted to talk to you before you left," said Will before coming up with an idea, "Why don't Henry, Michael, and I take you to the airport so you can say goodbye to Henry and Michael."

"I'd appreciate the ride," said Spencer.

"Do you have everything else taken care of that you need to take care of before catching your flight?" asked Will.

"I already broke my lease and told my landlord that I'm leaving for California today and that one of my former teammates will make sure to get everything out by the 28th so the next tenant can move in on the 1st while I already donated the rest of my groceries to one of my neighbors," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "We should probably get going so I can have some time to say goodbye to Henry and Michael before I catch my flight."

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer was hugging Henry and Michael when 10-year-old Henry looked at his godfather, "Why do you look sad, uncle Spencer?" asked Henry.

"I'm leaving Washington D.C.," said Spencer.

"Are you going away for three months like you did two years ago?" asked Henry.

Spencer sighed as he thought about how Henry asked him to never go away for a few months again after his false imprisonment, "I decided to leave the FBI and I accepted a job offer from Cal-tech."

Henry quickly recognized the name of the college that Spencer went to, "Where you went to college."

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"Why are you leaving now instead of waiting until this coming up summer to leave?" asked Henry.

"They need my help with a research project on Monday, so I'm catching a flight to Los Angeles in about 90 minutes so I can spend tomorrow settling into my new home," said Spencer.

"What about seeing Michael and me on weekends?" asked Henry.

"When it comes to the three hour time distance, we can always Skype when your mother's on a case. Your father talked about making arrangements for you and Michael to visit me in Los Angeles for a week this summer since there's a lot of fun places where I can take you two to in California," said Spencer.

Henry nodded as he thought about all the places that his godfather took him to in Washington D.C. and how much fun he had.

"Can we go to Disneyland and Sea World?" asked Henry.

Michael thought about how much fun he had at Walt Disney World and Sea World with his father and big brother, "Can we?" asked Michael.

"I already told uncle Spencer that he can take you two to Disneyland and Sea World when you two visit him," said Will before looking at Henry and Michael, "We have to get uncle Spencer to the airport right now, so let's get going."

"OK, dad," said Henry.

"OK, daddy," said Michael.

A few minutes later Spencer was helping Will get Henry and Michael loaded up into Will's SUV.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was kneeling on as he hugged Henry and Michael goodbye before he nodded at Will who already handed his two suitcases over to be loaded onto the plane, "Thank you for the ride," said Spencer.

"Your welcome and call Henry, Michael, and me as soon as you get settled into your new home," said Will.

"I promise," said Spencer before he grabbed his messenger bag and carry on luggage and headed into the airport.

* * *

Over seven hours later, Spencer entered Lila's house with his bags and his eyes went wide when he saw that Lila's blonde hair was dyed red and cut into a layered chin length bob, "Why did you cut and dye your hair?" asked Spencer softly.

"Due to what happened between you and JJ, I decided that I shouldn't be a blonde like Jennifer," said Lila.

"I appreciate your gesture and I'm planning on seeing a therapist as soon as I'm settled in," said Spencer.

"Good," said Lila before looking at Spencer's bags, "Why don't we put away your belongings before we sit down and talk."

"Did I do anything wrong?" asked Spencer.

"No, but I want you sitting down while we talk," said Lila.

"OK," said Spencer as he grabbed two of his suitcases while Lila grabbed his carry on bag.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer was sitting down on Lila's couch while Lila walked over to her purse and pulled out an envelope, "Remember the condom that broke during the last time we saw each other and I forgot to take the morning after pill?" asked Lila.

Spencer nodded as he quickly connected the dots causing his eyes to go wide, "We're going to be parents?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded as she pulled out the ultrasound photo and passed it to Spencer.

Spencer's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the ultrasound photo and saw that Lila is 10-weeks pregnant with twins, "We're going to be parents to twins?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "I'm keeping them no matter what because I always wanted to become a mother ever since I quit being an actress and decided to become a high school drama teacher."

Spencer took hold of Lila's hand, "I would never ask you to get an abortion because after becoming a godfather and Maeve I always wanted to become a father."

"Despite your mother's schizophrenia and Alzheimer's disease?" asked Lila.

Spencer nodded, "Even though I have thought of adoption in the past, my mom told me that I should never let the chance of passing down schizophrenia stop me from having biological children because she never regrets having me."

"So you're happy about us becoming parents?" asked Lila.

"Aside from being scared and nervous, I'm beyond ecstatic about becoming a father," said Spencer.

Lila nodded as happy tears started to fall down her face, "I feel the same way too about becoming a mother, so why don't you turn the ultrasound photo around."

Spencer followed Lila's instructions and his eyes went wide when he saw a note in Lila's handwriting.

_Happy belated Valentine's Day, daddy. Since mommy told you about the two of us being your newest Valentines, will you marry our mommy?_

Spencer smiled at Lila, "Yes, I'll marry you," said Spencer before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box, "I was already planning on proposing to you after dinner tonight," said Spencer as he opened up the jewelry box.

Lila gasped at the sight of a vintage rose gold aquamarine ring with little diamonds on the band and an additional wedding band with little diamonds on them, "Its beautiful, Spencer."

"The engagement ring once belonged to my maternal grandma and my mom gave me this ring to give to you. Even though aquamarine isn't your birthstone, I decided to go with aquamarine because aquamarine is the birthstone for the month we met in nearly 13 years ago," said Spencer.

"Very sentimental, and when it comes to the wedding why don't we get married on the 13-year anniversary of the day we met next month," said Lila.

Spencer quickly thought about the time he met Lila on March 26th of 2006, "Are you sure that you want to get married on a Tuesday?" asked Spencer.

"I don't care about getting married on a Tuesday because I'll be 16-weeks pregnant then and I want to go on our honeymoon before I get too pregnant to travel," said Lila.

"Speaking of our wedding, what do you think of the idea of us getting married in the chapel at Bennington Sanitarium so my mom can be there?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded as she thought about seeing a small wedding happen for one of the family members of the patients when she and Spencer went to visit his mom before nodding in agreement, "Getting married in your mother's hospital won't be a bad idea because of the security we would have in your mother's hospital while doctors and nurses will be nearby to keep an eye on your mother," said Lila just as Spencer's stomach growled, "When it comes to you being on a five hour flight, we should definitely get something to eat before we celebrate our engagement and the babies."

"While we'll eat I'll have to tell you the guidelines about having a wedding at my mother's hospital," said Spencer.

"OK," said Lila before she and Spencer started to prep dinner together.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Spencer and Lila were eating the vegetarian lasagna and salad that they made together when Lila looked at her fiance.

"What guidelines would we have to follow at Bennington Sanitarium?" asked Lila.

"When it comes to guests, we can only invite up to 10 guests that are ages 12 and older," said Spencer sadly.

Lila took hold of Spencer's hand, "If you're wondering if I would be upset about us only being allowed to invite 10 guests to our wedding, I'm not upset because I always dreamed of having a small and simple wedding. Besides, I would only invite my parents, brother, and sister while we make sure to take a lot of pictures to send to everyone that we wanted to invite after the wedding."

"I would only invite my parents, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon," said Spencer.

"What about the last two guests?" asked Lila.

"I would definitely invite Hotch since he knows about us because of the U.S. Marshals deciding to place him in Pasadena and he and Jack chose to stay in Pasadena after Mr. Scratch died," said Spencer.

"I would invite our mutual friend Parker Dunley because he's the reason why we met," said Lila before she decided that she ate enough dinner and looked at Spencer who had cleaned off his plate, "Now let's go celebrate our engagement and the twins," said Lila as she stood up from her chair and took hold of Spencer's hand and dragged him to the master bedroom.

* * *

_A/N: For Lila's engagement ring, just Google Fascinating Diamonds jewelry/colored- engagement-ring-with-blue-aquamarine-in- 14k-rose-gold/vintage-colored-wedding-ring-set. The ring with the small aquamarine stone with little diamonds on the band is the ring I'm describing._

_When it comes to limiting the number of guests, my step-grandma and my maternal grandma who are both retired nurses told me that if a wedding is happening in a sanitarium, engaged couples are usually told to limit the amount of friends and family members that they invite for the sake of the other hospitalized patients if they bring the wedding to their hospitalized family member._


	3. Nightmare, Family, & Consequences for JJ

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

A/N: Shout out to sherryola, criminalmindsrocks, Rookblonkoblues, tannerose5, Fashionista7, fishtrek, and torykat123 for reviewing chapter 2.

_This chapter starts eight hours after the last chapter and here's a warning that I won't be nice on JJ, but a few readers asked me to give JJ some consequences for her actions._

* * *

Lila who was wearing the dress shirt that Spencer was wearing when he arrived at her house walked out of the bathroom to find Spencer tossing and turning in bed.

"Please don't shoot Judge Hamilton, Patrick," mumbled Spencer in his sleep.

Lila quickly connected the dots as she thought about Casey Pinker being the one to hold Spencer hostage four days ago while remembering that Spencer got shot by a man named Patrick Meyers.

"No," cried Spencer as he continued to toss and turn in bed.

Lila who wanted to wake Spencer up from his nightmare quickly made her decision and rushed to the master bathroom and filled a pitcher with water before she headed back to the bedroom and dumped water onto Spencer's face.

Spencer woke up gasping and coughing while he felt water dripping down his face only for him to look around the room to find a blurry Lila holding an empty pitcher, "Why did you dump water on me?" coughed Spencer as he reached over for his glasses and slipped them on to find Lila wearing the dress shirt he was wearing when they undressed each other to celebrate their engagement and the twins.

Lila sat down and hugged her fiancé while not caring that Spencer's bare chest was soaking wet, "You were having a nightmare. I'm sorry that I had to use water to wake you up, but I didn't want to deal with the possibility of you getting combative and possibly causing me to miscarry the babies."

Spencer sighed as he hugged his fiancée back, "Apology accepted."

"Do you mind telling me about what your nightmare is about since you mumbled Judge Hamilton in your sleep?" asked Lila.

"The nightmare dealt with me watching Judge Melissa Hamilton getting shot in the leg by Patrick Meyers instead of Casey Pinker," said Spencer.

Lila nodded as she thought about Spencer telling her about the times he got shot in the line of duty as she pulled Spencer into another hug, "When it comes to you knowing what it's like to be shot in the leg, we should go check on her and see how she's doing and see if she needs anything."

"We?" asked Spencer.

"I already told you that I'll be supporting you through the post-traumatic stress syndrome that your bound to deal with. I also want to thank her for not killing you because our unborn children would have never had the chance to meet you if she followed orders and killed you," said Lila as she rubbed her baby bump that was already showing a bit because of being pregnant with twins.

Spencer sighed, "I'll make some calls and see if Judge Melissa Hamilton is still in the hospital or is recovering at home after breakfast."

Lila looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was only 1 AM, "Since you are drenched in cold sweat and water, you should take a shower to clean yourself up while I change the sheets and mattress protector."

Spencer nodded, "I'll be back soon."

A few minutes later Spencer was taking a shower while Lila changed the sheets and mattress protector and as soon as Spencer entered his and Lila's bedroom his eyes went wide as he realized that Lila unbuttoned all the buttons of his dress shirt that she swiped causing him to walk towards his fiancée and pull her into a heated kiss.

* * *

Over six hours later, Spencer and Lila were getting dressed for the day when Lila looked at her fiancé.

"What do you think about us driving to Las Vegas on Friday after we both get out of work so we can tell your family in Vegas about our engagement and the babies in person?" asked Lila.

Spencer nodded as he thought about wanting to tell his parents, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon about becoming him getting married while they're becoming grandparents, great-aunt, or a great-uncle in person, "I definitely don't want to tell my parents, Aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon over the phone. So I like the idea of going to Vegas for the weekend so we can tell my parents the news about our engagement, becoming grandparents, and me no longer working for the FBI in person."

"You haven't told your parents about you leaving the FBI yet?" asked Lila.

"I rather tell them the news in person, and knowing my mom she'll be glad that I'm going to be working for academia full time instead of working for the government anymore," said Spencer.

"How do you think that your father will react?" asked Lila.

"He'll probably bring up the private sector again, but all that teaching I've done during the mandatory 30 days off and the sabbaticals I took, I like the idea of working on research projects and teaching full time," said Spencer before tilting his head and thought about Lila's parents living in Austin, Texas and Lila's older sister Violet having three kids with her husband while Violet's twin brother Christopher has four kids with his wife, "What about telling your parents about our engagement and getting two new grandchildren?" asked Spencer.

"When it comes to wanting to tell my parents in person, I already paid for their plane tickets and their flight lands at five," said Lila.

"How long are they staying?" asked Spencer.

"Two days," said Lila.

"Do you think your parents will be upset about you getting pregnant before we get married?" asked Spencer.

Lila shook her head as she sighed sadly as she allowed herself to release a few tears, "When it comes to my mom getting diagnosed with stage four Hodgkin's Lymphoma and being a given a year to live two weeks ago, I don't regret being pregnant now because my mom has a higher chance of getting to hold the babies before she's gone."

Spencer sighed sadly as he thought about his mom's Alzheimer's and Dementia, the few times he met Lila's parents Felicity and Robert Archer, and the phone call he got from Lila three days after Robert Lynch escaped causing him to call Cal-tech and offered to do a last minute seminar while he stayed with Lila and comforted her about her mom as he pulled his fiancée into a hug, "When it comes to having a parent who will be gone sooner than you hope too, I'm glad that I left the FBI so we can get through this together," said Spencer as Lila started to cry as he started to release some of his own tears.

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer and Lila were eating breakfast tacos, strawberries, and kiwis for breakfast when Lila looked at her fiancé, "With it being Sunday and my parents' flight not landing for another eight hours, what shall we do today?" asked Lila.

"Aside from planning on changing my cellphone number, I'm planning on visiting Judge Melissa Hamilton because visiting her will probably help the nightmare I've been having every night since the hostage situation goes away," said Spencer.

Lila nodded in agreement, "As I told you earlier, I'll be going with you," said Lila before she got up and opened up one of her cupboards and grabbed chocolate syrup and drizzled it over her breakfast tacos, "Much better."

* * *

Three hours later in Washington D.C., JJ walked into hers, Will's, Henry's, and Michael's townhouse to find Will sitting in the recliner.

"Did you and the rest of the team find the missing boy?" asked Will.

JJ shook her head, "We found him only for his schizophrenic father to kill the boy and himself in front of us before we can talk him down. I believe that we would have saved the boy if Spence was with us," said JJ before noticing the lack of Henry and Michael, "Where's Henry and Michael?" asked JJ.

"I called Penelope and asked her to take the boys out for a while because we need to talk," said Will before gesturing to the couch, "Please sit down."

JJ followed her husband's orders, "Are you, Henry, and Michael OK?" asked JJ.

"We are, but I'm worried about you," said Will.

JJ furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I'm fine."

Will took a breath and looked at his wife, "Are you in love with Spencer?" asked Will.

JJ narrowed her eyes and wondered if Will saw the glances that she and Spencer were exchanging at Rossi's wedding and them talking for a moment, "I'm completely in love with you, Will."

Will shook his head before he spoke gruffly, "Aside from you always going out for drinks with the team after a case instead of coming home to the boys and me, I feel like you haven't been completely in love with me ever since Spencer's false imprisonment."

JJ's eyes went wide, "Why would you think of that?" asked JJ.

"I ended up talking to Spencer while you were in St. Louis yesterday. Aside from him telling me that he no longer has a crush on you, he told me about you confessing your love for him and a few other things that made me realized that you broke the promise to me you made about five years ago about keeping secrets from me," said Will.

JJ's eyes widened as she realized that Spencer must have told Will about everything that happened while they were held hostage, "You know about the baby I miscarried in Afghanistan?" asked JJ.

Will nodded,"I do and I'm upset that you kept the secret about the miscarriage from me for nearly eight years," said Will before sighing, "I can't handle being married to someone who isn't always truthful to me and is lying to herself and her family."

JJ released a tear, "What are we going to do about our marriage?" asked JJ.

"If you're still in love with me, you'll be coming straight home to the boys and me after a case instead of going to Dave's or a bar with the rest of the team to celebrate a win while we go to marriage counseling together. If you aren't in love with me anymore, we'll get a divorce and you can find an apartment while I live here with the boys," said Will before looking at his wife who had tears falling down her face, "I ended up getting a nearby hotel to stay in while you make your decision," said Will as he got up and grabbed the bag he already packed before leaving while JJ started to cry.

A few minutes later JJ grabbed her cell phone and dialed Spencer's cell phone number only to find out that it was disconnected.

* * *

Three hours later in Los Angeles, California, Spencer and Lila entered Judge Melissa Hamilton's hospital room and Spencer looked at Judge Hamilton, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, and I was one of the agents who was held hostage with you four days ago," said Spencer.

"I remember you because you were the one to save me while the other agent is the reason why I got shot," said Judge Hamilton before gesturing to Lila, "Who is this beautiful young lady with you?" asked Judge Hamilton.

"This is my fiancée, Lila," said Spencer.

Lila rested her hands on her 11-week baby bump, "Thank you for not killing my fiancé."

Judge Hamilton looked at Lila and noticed the younger woman resting a hand on a small yet noticeable baby bump before looking at Spencer.

"It's a good thing I didn't kill you because your engaged and about to become a father," said Judge Hamilton before looking at Lila, "How far along are you, Lila?" asked Judge Hamilton.

"I'm 11-weeks pregnant with twins, Judge Hamilton," said Lila.

"Congratulations," said Judge Hamilton before looking at Spencer, "I hope what that agent you were with said while we were held hostage didn't ruin your relationship because you two look like a sweet couple."

"Agent Jareau is already married and a mother to two sons, so there's no way I would break up a happy marriage. Besides, Lila and I have been a couple for a year and I haven't told my former teammates about my fiancee," said Spencer.

"Former teammates?" asked Judge Hamilton.

"When it came to being in a long distance relationship with Lila, Agent Jareau almost getting me killed, her confession, and being held hostage again: I left the FBI and moved out here so I can take my relationship with Lila to the next level while I accepted a much safer job at my Alma-mater Cal-tech," said Spencer.

"When it comes to Agent Jareau almost getting you killed and getting me shot, I wouldn't want to work with someone like her either," said Judge Hamilton.

"She use to be my best friend, but now she's too controlling and she became GI Jane a couple of years ago," said Spencer before gesturing to Judge Hamilton's covered up leg, "How's your leg?" asked Spencer.

"I'll be walking with a prosthetic leg for the rest of my life because the damage was too severe that my leg ended up getting amputated, " said Judge Hamilton as tears started falling down her face.

Spencer winced as he leaned forward a bit and rubbed his bad knee while Lila grabbed some tissues and passed them to Judge Hamilton.

"Thank you, Lila," said Judge Hamilton.

"Getting shot in the leg suck. I was shot above the left knee over nine years ago, and I was stuck getting around on crutches and a cane for four months," said Spencer.

"Due to Agent Jareau not giving a good enough truth that caused me to lose my leg, I filed a complaint against Agent Jareau while requesting that you get rewarded for your actions because you injured your hand to get everyone out alive," said Judge Hamilton as she pointed at Spencer's still bandaged up hand.

"You don't have to make sure I get rewarded, ma'am," said Spencer.

"You made sure that I got out alive and got to see my daughter again. If you don't want the FBI to reward you for your actions, let me do something like pay for your fiancée's wedding dress, your tuxedo, your wedding reception, or your honeymoon," said Judge Hamilton.

"I already own a tuxedo that fits me perfectly well," said Spencer.

Judge Hamilton looked at Lila, "What about your wedding dress, Lila?" asked Judge Hamilton.

"You don't have to pay for my wedding dress because I'm a retired actress and I have the money for the wedding dress of my dreams," said Lila quietly.

Judge Hamilton's eyes went wide, "The only actress I can think of with the same first name as yours is Lila Archer."

Lila nodded, "That's me and I dyed and cut my hair and invested in color contacts to keep paparazzi from recognizing me while I don't look like Agent Jareau to Spencer."

"Your secret is safe with me. What about your reception or honeymoon?" asked Judge Hamilton.

"We're having a very small wedding at the hospital my mom's hospitalized at in my hometown Las Vegas, Nevada and we already made arrangements for my favorite restaurant in my hometown to host the reception dinner," said Spencer.

"Then please let me pay for your reception dinner and wedding cake because it's the least I can do," said Judge Hamilton.

Spencer and Lila exchanged glances before Lila looked at Judge Hamilton.

"You can pay for our reception dinner at Binions," said Lila.

At that moment Judge Hamilton yawned causing Lila to look at Judge Hamilton.

"Spencer and I will let you get some rest because we have a few things to do before my parents fly in," said Lila.

A minute later Spencer and Lila were leaving the hospital and headed to the nearest grocery store to stock up on groceries.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer was sitting on the couch reading a book when the doorbell rang and a few seconds later Spencer was letting Lila's parents into Lila's house.

"It's nice to see you again, Spencer," said Felicity.

"You too, Felicity," said Spencer as he reluctantly allowed Lila's mother to pull him into a hug.

After Felicity broke out of the hug, Spencer shook hands with Lila's father.

"Are you taking another sabbatical right now?" asked Robert.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm no longer going to take any sabbaticals from the FBI anymore. I retired from the FBI and moved here to be with Lila permanently while I work at my Alma-mater Cal-tech."

"What made you leave the FBI when you could have easily transferred to the L.A. Field office?" asked Robert.

Felicity quickly noticed Spencer's bandaged up hand and thought about Spencer getting abducted six months ago by the people he saved, "You got hurt again?" asked Felicity.

"I got held hostage again last week and I knew that I couldn't handle the dangers of being a field agent anymore," said Spencer.

"I'm glad that your alright and I hope that you finally took the chance to ask Lila to marry you," said Robert.

Spencer nodded, "Lila asked me first before I could ask her."

"Why?" asked Felicity just as Lila came downstairs and Robert's and Felicity's eyes went wide at the sight of their youngest daughter wearing a t-shirt that said BABIES ON BOARD before they started to tear up.

"Spencer and I were about to leave the house to pick you two up from the airport," said Lila as she hugged her mother.

"We caught an earlier flight, and I'm glad that I won't have to pester you two about making us grandparents anymore," said Felicity.

Robert who was now hugging his daughter looked at his youngest daughter, "How far along are you, princess?" asked Robert.

"I'm 11-weeks pregnant with twins, dad," said Lila.

Felicity looked at Spencer, "I assume that Lila already told you about my diagnosis?" asked Felicity.

Spencer nodded, "She has because I ended up taking some time off so I could come here and comfort Lila."

Felicity looked at Spencer, "Even though I'm slightly disappointed about you getting my youngest daughter pregnant out of wedlock, I'm grateful that I'm going to have a higher chance of holding my two youngest grandchildren before I'm gone."

"Speaking of marriage, we agreed to have a very small wedding at Bennington Sanitarium on March 26th because we want the wedding to happen in an environment where Diana can easily be watched over by her doctors and nurses," said Lila.

Felicity remembered the few times she met Diana when she, her husband, Spencer, and Lila went to Vegas to meet Spencer's parents, "Knowing your mother, she's going to appreciate you bringing the wedding to her."

Spencer nodded, "I know," said Spencer just as his stomach growled.

"Has supper been started yet?" asked Felicity.

Spencer and Lila shook their heads.

"We were going to start dinner after we picked you two up," said Lila.

"Let me cook dinner for us," said Felicity before poking Spencer's stomach, "Even though you're not as thin as you use to be when I saw you on a picture of a tabloid with Lila, I hope you know that one of my goals is to put a little bit more weight on you whenever I see you," said Felicity before she walked briskly to the kitchen while Robert shook his head and looked at his youngest daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

"Felicity hasn't been acting like anything has happened since her diagnosis," said Robert before he, Spencer, and Lila decided to help Felicity in the kitchen.

* * *

Over 90 minutes later Spencer, Lila, Felicity, and Robert were eating the homemade chicken pot pie and mixed vegetables that Spencer, Lila, Felicity, and Robert made together when Lila looked at her parents.

"When Spencer and I leave for Vegas on Friday, would you two and Violet join us?" asked Lila.

"Why?" asked Felicity.

"I already made reservations at Lovest Bridal Boutique in Las Vegas for this coming up Saturday, and I want you and Violet to join me when I pick out my wedding dress," said Lila.

Felicity started to release a few tears as she thought about her youngest daughter finally getting married.

"I would love to, and knowing Violet she'll jump at the opportunity to help you pick out your wedding dress," said Felicity before looking at Spencer, "If your mother is having a good day, do you think that she'll want to help Lila, Felicity, and me pick out Lila's wedding dress?" asked Felicity.

Spencer nodded, "If my mom's having a good day, I think she'll love to join you ladies," said Spencer before Lila decided to tell her parents about how she proposed to Spencer.

* * *

The next day at Quantico, Virginia, JJ and Emily were sitting across from Chief Cruz and Director Fickler when Chief Cruz looked at JJ, "Director Fickler and I were going over the reports about the hostage situation that you and Dr. Reid were involved in five days ago, and we got an interesting fax from the L.A. Field Office an hour ago," said Chief Cruz.

"Everyone except Casey Pinker got out alive, so why am I here and not Reid?" asked JJ.

Chief Cruz looked at JJ, "Aside from Dr. Reid explaining that he no longer trusts you in the field in his exit interview,, Judge Melissa Hamilton filed a complaint against you."

"Why?" asked JJ.

"Even though both you and Dr. Reid were in danger, your game of truth or dare with Casey Pinker almost caused Dr. Reid to get shot in the head while Judge Melissa Hamilton ended up losing her leg," said Chief Cruz.

Director Fickler looked at JJ, "After talking with Chief Cruz and Agent Prentiss yesterday, it's been decided that you're suspended for the next month without pay. When you return, you'll be returning to your old post as communications liaison while you're not allowed to participate in any raids for the next year. If you don't agree to those terms, you'll be fired from the FBI and never be allowed to work for another government agency or law enforcement again."

JJ's eyes narrowed, "That's not fair," snapped JJ as she got up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: I'm leaving this chapter here and Spencer's parents will appear in the next chapter. _

_Should JJ and Will stay together or should they divorce?_


	4. JJ's Decision and a Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Guest for being the 25th reviewer of this story and also a shout out to Tiff123, lolyncut, Fashionsta7, criminalmindsrocks, Astrahan, Rookblonkoblues, Kassandra Starr, Ang66, fishtrek, sherryola, torykat123 for reviewing chapter 3.

_Kassandra Starr: When it comes to Spencer telling Will what JJ said to him, I didn't want Spencer to lie to Will about why he's leaving because Will deserves to know what happen since he's most likely going to find out in the 15th season. I chose to allow Spencer to have biological children with Lila because Spencer shouldn't let his mother's Alzheimer's Disease and Dementia stop him from having biological children with the woman he loves because Alzheimer's Disease and Dementia isn't always genetic. Spencer also has a right to distance himself from his former teammates until he's ready to talk to them because he's starting a new life and he deserves time to settle into his new life before he contacts his former teammates._

_I made my decision about JJ's and Will's relationship because of the reviews and private messages I got helped me make my decision, so I really want everyone to respect my decision because I don't want to block anyone because of getting reviews that make me upset. _

_This chapter starts right after the ending of the last chapter, and I hope that everyone enjoys an appearance of a certain season one and season two character in this chapter._

* * *

Emily caught up with JJ and grabbed her arm, "What's going on with you?" asked Emily.

JJ glared at Emily, "First I lose Reid, I'll most likely lose Will, and now I'm suspended from my job and have to accept a demotion or I lose my job."

"Why would you lose Will?" asked Emily.

"While we were in St. Louis, Will went to visit Reid and asked him why I was so upset about him leaving. Reid decided to be truthful to him and told him about everything that I said during the hostage situation. Will told me that he believes that my feelings for Reid have changed ever since Reid's false imprisonment," said JJ before taking a shaky breath, "Will gave me the choices of us working things out by going to marriage counseling together while I focus on only him and the boys when I'm not working or we divorce since he can't handle me lying to him and everyone else again."

Emily sighed, "Even though you just got suspended, you need to use this month to figure out what you want to do with your future without talking to Spence."

"I tried calling him to only find out that he disconnected his cellphone number. I told Garcia this morning and she refused to track down Reid's new number and new address," said JJ.

"Garcia could get into a lot of trouble if she tracks down Spence's new phone number and address since he's not a victim or a suspect that she's investigating for a case," said Emily before sighing, "Plus Spence deserves time to settle down into his new life without us constantly calling and texting him since we all don't contact Aaron or Derek unless it's an emergency. So don't ask any other technical analysts to track Spencer down, or I will fire you before your suspension is over," said Emily before she reluctantly had JJ hand over her gun and badge before a security guard escorted JJ out the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Los Angles, California Spencer woke up to Lila rushing out of bed causing him to quickly follow Lila to the bathroom and held Lila's layered chin-length hair away from her face as he rubbed Lila's back.

As soon as Lila was done vomiting, she was brushing her teeth as she looked at her fiancé, "Hopefully morning sickness will end soon."

Spencer rubbed Lila's shoulder, "Morning sickness means that you're dealing with a healthy pregnancy, Lila."

"I know," said Lila before her stomach growled, "Can we please eat spaghetti for breakfast?" asked Lila.

Spencer smiled, "If the mother of my children wants spaghetti for breakfast, she'll have spaghetti for breakfast," said Spencer as he playfully bowed down before leaving the master bathroom and headed to the kitchen so he could start making spaghetti.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Lila were eating the leftover spaghetti that they made for breakfast when Lila looked at her fiancé, "How was your first day back at Cal-tech?" asked Lila.

"Before I could help with a research project, I was asked to take over my former chemistry professor's class. The professor I'm supposed to take over for had a family emergency and didn't want to cancel class," said Spencer.

"Are the professor and his family OK?" asked Lila.

"I don't know yet because Professor Lowell is taking two weeks off, but I'll find out soon," said Spencer before thinking about Lila's job as a drama teacher at the Polytechnic School next to Cal-tech, "How was your day at work?" asked Spencer.

Lila laughed, "I definitely shocked everyone with my new look and my engagement ring, but I used my new look as a lesson about actresses occasionally having to change their looks for TV shows and movies for my students today," said Lila before she and Spencer started to talk about what they wanted to do after dinner.

* * *

The next day Spencer was writing a chemistry equation on the whiteboard in his office when he heard a knock on his open door causing him to see John standing there, "Why did you travel all the way to Pasadena to see me?" asked Spencer.

"I read your resignation letter and exit interview, and I decided to come to check on you while giving you an offer," said John.

"What type of offer are you giving me? I decided to fully commit myself to Cal-tech," said Spencer.

"Even the FBI gave you a second chance after you were framed for murder and you gave us a second chance after your name was cleared, would you consider working in the L.A. Field office part-time when your not working on research projects or teaching?" asked John.

Spencer sighed as he shook his head, "Even though you pulled strings to get my mom back into Bennington Sanitarium while the Bureau gave me $500,000 to prevent me from suing the FBI for not believing me and putting my mom in danger, I rather not work part-time in the L.A. Field office because my days working for the FBI are done," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked John.

"I can't handle being held hostage anymore. I need to be working a safer job because I got engaged and found out that I'm about to become a father when I moved in with my fiancée in Los Angeles," said Spencer.

John smiled as he thought about being the only employee from the FBI who knew about Spencer getting together with Lila Archer a year ago, "Congratulations to you and Lila."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., JJ entered the police department that Will worked at and walked over to her husband, "Hi Will," said JJ.

Will looked at his wife, "What are you doing here, JJ?" asked Will.

"Because of my recklessness during the hostage situation last eek, I got suspended for a month without pay," said JJ.

"I'm not surprised because you almost got Spencer, two other people, and yourself nearly killed," said Will.

"Can we please talk somewhere that isn't here?" asked JJ.

Will looked over at his superior, "I'm going to take an early lunch with my wife."

* * *

45 minutes later JJ and Will eating their lunch when JJ looked at Will, "You were right about my feelings for Spence," said JJ.

Will sighed as he bit his tongue about Spencer telling him about getting engaged and becoming a father, "Do you want to divorce me?" asked Will.

JJ nodded, "I do. You can't keep me from spending time with my teammates outside of work."

"OK, but unless you leave the B.A.U. I'm getting primary custody of Henry and Michael because of all the traveling you do for work," said Will.

JJ sighed as she realized that Will was right about Henry and Michael getting to live with him, "I know because that happened to Hotch, but I don't want you to leave D.C. with the boys because I'm their mother."

"You'll see them when your not working, but you are forbidden from going out drinking with the team on the days you want the boys," said Will firmly before looking into his soon to be ex-wife's eyes, "Instead of contacting Spencer right now and confess your feelings to him, you need to give yourself time to adjust as a single woman. If he rejects you, don't come crying to me about wanting to get back together," said Will as he stood up and opened up his wallet and grabbed $50 and placed it onto the table and left the diner, "I'll call a lawyer to draw us up divorce papers and our custody agreement. You will need to find an apartment and start getting your belongings out of the house so I can stay there with the boys," said Will before walking away.

* * *

A half hour later in Pasadena, California Spencer was grading the quiz he gave his students when his cell phone rang causing him to see that it was Will as he answered his phone, "Is everything OK?" asked Spencer.

"JJ and I just gone out for lunch. She told me that she got suspended over her reckless actions during the hostage situation and asked me for a divorce because of being in love with you," said Will.

Spencer sighed, "Even though Lila told me that I'm going to be a father and she also asked me to marry her, I'm not going to leave Lila for Jennifer."

"I know. I told JJ not to come crying to me when you reject her," said Will.

Spencer sighed, "I'm sorry that I'm the reason why you and Jennifer are getting a divorce."

"It's not your fault," said Will.

"I was the one to tell you about Jennifer confessing her love for me and the baby she lost nearly eight years ago," said Spencer.

"I appreciate you for telling me everything. I told JJ no more secrets over five years ago and she broke that promise. I can't handle having a wife who isn't truthful to everyone and herself. It's also better that I found out now instead of later," said Will.

At that moment there was a knock on Spencer's open office door causing Spencer to see a student with his textbook, "I have to go because there's a student here to see me, but I'll call and check on you later."

"Your a good friend, Spencer," said Will before hanging up.

* * *

Four days later Spencer and Lila were standing outside the day room at Bennington Sanitarium, Spencer watched his parents go through a photo album together before he looked at his fiancée, "Can I talk to my parents first?" asked Spencer.

"Go ahead, Spencer," said Lila.

A few seconds later Spencer approached his parents, "Hi, mom. Hi dad."

"Well this is a nice, Spencer," said Diana as she got up and hugged her son.

After Spencer hugged his mother, he allowed his father to hug him.

"Are you taking another sabbatical from the FBI?" asked William.

Spencer shook his head as he held up the hand that was no longer bandaged causing Diana's eyes to go wide at Spencer's scabbed hand.

"You got hurt again," said Diana.

Spencer nodded, "I ended up being held hostage during my last case."

William instantly thought about learning that Cat Adams, Lindsey Vaughn, Mary Meadows, and Benjamin Merva all going above and beyond to get revenge on Spencer, "Were you held hostage by one of the enemies you made as an FBI agent again?" asked William.

Spencer shook his head, "This time I was working on a case in Los Angeles and Jennifer and I were driving around to search for the unsub and a judge he abducted only to chase them into a jewelry shop and the unsub held Jennifer, Judge Melissa Hamilton, the jewelry shop owner, and myself hostage," said Spencer as he started to recount the events of what happened and finding out that JJ and Will filed for divorce.

When Spencer was finished, his mother gave him a stern look, "I hope that you aren't going to run off from Lila to be with Jennifer because Lila is such a sweet young lady who makes you happy."

William gave his son a stern look, "When it comes to me walking out on your mom and you, I really don't want you to make the same mistake I made and break Lila's heart."

Spencer shook his head, "I'm not going to abandon Lila for Jennifer because of Lila telling me some exciting news."

"What exciting news?" asked Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Just wait," said Spencer as he turned his head and gestured Lila to join them, "Please come join us, Lila."

A few seconds later Diana's and William's eyes went wide when they saw Lila who was wearing a t-shirt that said BABIES ON BOARD causing them to burst into tears as Lila approached them.

"William and I are becoming grandparents to twins?" asked Diana.

"Yes you are, Diana," said Lila as she pulled her soon to be mother-in-law into a hug.

"How far along is Lila?" asked William as he hugged his son.

"Lila will be 12-weeks pregnant on Monday," said Spencer.

Diana hugged her son, "At least I won't have to ask you about giving me grandchildren anymore," said Diana before smiling at the sight of the ring she gave to her son on Lila's left hand's ring finger, "I see that my son also asked you to marry him," said Diana as she pulled Lila into a hug.

Lila laughed, "I asked Spencer to marry me through the ultrasound photo of the twins before Spencer confessed to me that he was going to propose to me and gave me the ring you gave him."

William looked at his son, "When it comes to you living in Washington D.C. and Lila living in Los Angeles, what are you going to do about living situations?" said William.

"I ended up quitting the FBI moved to Los Angeles to be with Lila," said Spencer.

"You're not going to transfer to the LA Field office?" asked William.

Spencer shook his head, "Being held hostage for the second time in six months is the last straw for my mental health. When it comes to finding out that I'm going to finally be a father, I rather work a job that allows to me to go home to Lila and our children every night."

"Are you going to work for the private sector or work at Cal-tech?" asked William.

"Cal-tech, but the L.A. Field Office will call me whenever they have a cipher that none of their agents can crack," said Spencer.

"When and where is the wedding going to be?" asked Diana.

"I already talked to the head of this hospital, and I got the OK for Lila and me to have a very small wedding in the chapel here on March 26th since we want to go on a honeymoon before Lila gets too pregnant to travel," said Spencer.

Diana hugged her son and soon to be daughter-in-law, "Thank you two for bringing the wedding to me," said Diana before looking at her daughter-in-law, "Are you going to go shopping for a wedding dress?" asked Diana.

Lila nodded, "My mom and older sister joined us in Las Vegas and I have an appointment at the Lovest Bridal Boutique in two hours. If you're feeling up to it I'm hoping that you could help my mom, sister, and I pick out a wedding dress."

Diana smiled, "I would love to help you, your mother, and your sister pick out a wedding dress for you while you help me find a dress to wear as mother of the groom."

"I'll definitely help you pick out a dress to wear," smiled Lila.

Spencer looked at his mother, "I already gave permission for you to leave the hospital, but a nurse will be coming with you."

"I know," said Diana.

William looked at his son, "Are Lila's father and Lila's brother in town too?" asked William.

"They are," said Spencer.

William looked at Diana, his son, and soon to be daughter-in-law, "Why don't I treat the three of you, Robert, Felicity, Violet, and Christopher out to lunch before Lila's appointment so we can celebrate."

* * *

As soon as everyone got their lunch, Diana looked at her son and Lila, "I wish that you two would get married today because we'll never know if I'll be having a good day on March 26th," said Diana.

Lila tilted her head and looked at her fiancé, "I actually agree with your mother about wanting us to get married today, Spence."

"What about your dream wedding dress?" asked Spencer.

"Even though I made an appointment to pick out a wedding dress, there is a shop in Vegas that rents wedding dresses. We don't know if the wedding dress I would buy would fit me on March 26th," said Lila before gesturing to her parents, siblings, and soon to be in-laws, "Plus we have witnesses to be with us if we marry today."

Felicity looked at her daughter, "Are you sure that you want to get married in a couple of hours instead of in about a month?" asked Felicity.

Lila looked at her parents, "I almost lost Spence last week and I don't want to wait any longer to marry Spence."

William looked at Spencer and Lila, "If you two want to get married today, there's someone at the Clark County Court House who owes me a favor and can give you two a discount on your marriage license."

Spencer looked at Lila, "I'm in, but you can be the one to apologize to Aaron and Parker about us eloping."

Lila kissed Spencer's cheek before looking at her mother, sister, and soon to be mother-in-law, "As soon as we're done here, let's go to one of the shops where I can rent a wedding dress."

* * *

20 minutes later Lila, Felicity, Violet, Diana, and a nurse from Bennington Sanitarium were heading to a wedding dress rental shop while Spencer, William, Robert, and Christopher headed to a jewelry shop to buy Spencer a wedding band before heading to the hotel so Spencer could change into one of the suits he packed for the trip.

* * *

Four hours later Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw Elle arranging flowers in a vase, "Elle," said Spencer.

Elle turned around and her eye's widened in shock when she saw Spencer for the first time in 12 years, "Well isn't it Dr. Spencer Reid."

"What are you doing in my hometown?" asked Spencer.

"My husband, children, and I recently moved here last month and opened up this chapel," said Elle before looking at the woman who was holding Spencer's hand and recognized the face, "Lila Archer?" asked Elle.

Lila nodded, "It's nice to meet you again under better circumstances."

Elle quickly looked at Lila's left hand and saw a vintage ring, "Are you two here to get married?" asked Elle.

"We are and we would like you to do the Christian themed service please," said Spencer as he introduced his parents before Lila introduced her parents and siblings before Felicity who was holding a garment bag looked at Elle.

"After Spencer and Lila do the required paperwork, is there a room where Violet and I can get Lila ready?" asked Felicity.

"There is," said Elle before looking at Spencer, "While Lila gets ready, why don't we spend the next hour catching up until my husband is done taking pictures of the couple I just married 15 minutes ago."

Lila looked at Elle, "Is it possible if you can give me the script for the wedding so I can spend the next hour memorizing what I'll have to say?" asked Lila.

"No problem at all," said Elle as she handed Spencer and Lila the paperwork they needed to do.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was reading everything that he would have to say before Elle looked at him, "Since I haven't been in contact with my former teammates and you and not keep track of the news, why don't you tell me how you and everyone else are doing," said Elle.

Spencer sighed, "I'm warning you that some of the things I'm going to tell you won't be happy news. I'm not the same 25-year-old who persuaded you to open up to me about your shooting," said Spencer as he started to tell Elle about everything that happened to him, Hotch, Gideon, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan and

* * *

When he was finished, Elle pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry that I didn't leave you any contact information because I would have helped you after your first abduction, attended Haley's and Gideon's funerals, be there after you lost Maeve, after every time you got shot, when your mom got diagnosed with Alzheimer's, I would have helped you after your false imprisonment, and also help you after your last abduction," said Elle before looking into Spencer's eyes, "Even though I wish that you didn't have to go through all of that, I'm glad that you and Lila finally got together."

"I do miss Maeve, but she would be glad that I got together with Lila," said Spencer.

Elle nodded, "She would be, I know that you'll be happier when you and Lila become parents in a couple of months."

"You saw Lila's baby bump?" asked Spencer.

Elle nodded, "I have two kids of my own," said Elle as she pulled out her phone and showed Spencer a picture of a seven-year-old boy and a five-year-old girl, "That's my son Robert."

"Named after your father," said Spencer.

Elle smiled, "At least your eidetic memory is still sharp as ever."

Spencer laughed before pointing at the little girl, "What's her name?" asked Spencer.

"Ramona," said Elle.

"She looks just like you," said Spencer.

"How far is Lila?" asked Elle.

Spencer smiled, "She's 12-weeks pregnant with twins."

"When it comes to you and Lila expecting twins, are there any preferences on the genders?" asked Elle.

"One of each and Lila and I already agreed that we would name our possible son after my former high school classmate Parker Dunley because he's the reason why Lila and I met," said Spencer.

Elle laughed, "He'll be happy about that," said Elle just before there was a knock on the door, "It's open."

A few seconds later Felicity came into the room, "Lila's finally ready."

Elle looked at Spencer, "Are you ready?" asked Elle.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was standing at the altar with Elle and glanced where his parents, Felicity, Violet, and Christopher were sitting while an elderly woman played "The Wedding March" on the piano before Elle nudged him causing him to turn his head to find Lila who was wearing a simple white strapless floor-length wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline while she had a veil over her face.

"Breathe, Spencer," said Elle.

A minute later Lila and her father approached Spencer and Elle and as soon as Robert kissed his daughter's cheek and shook Spencer's hand, Robert took his seat next to his wife.

Elle looked at everyone in the room, "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite Spencer and Lila in holy matrimony," said Elle before looking at Lila's parents, "Who gives this woman to be married?" asked Elle.

"I do," said Robert.

Elle looked at Spencer and Lila, "Spencer and Lila, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage."

Spencer glanced over at his parents who were wiping tears from their eyes before he made eye contact with Lila.

"I'll now recite 1st Corinthians," said Elle as she took a deep breath, "Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty or selfish or rude. Love does not demand it's own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them."

Elle then took Lila's hands and clasped them with Spencer's before looking at Spencer, "I know that you already read the traditional vows I use, so wow everyone with your eidetic memory," said Elle causing everyone to laugh.

Spencer looked at Lila, "I, Spencer take you Lila to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."

Elle looked at Lila, "With being a retired actress, I know that you probably already memorized what you had to say," said Elle causing laughter again.

Lila looked at Spencer, "I, Lila take you Spencer to be my Husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."

"I'm now going to recite John 4:7-12," said Elle as she took a breath, "Dear friends, let us continue to love one another, for love comes from God. Anyone who loves is born of God and knows God. But anyone who does not love does not know God—for God is love. God showed how much he loved us by sending his only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love. It is not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins. Dear friends, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God. But if we love each other, God lives in us, and his love has been brought to full expression through us."

Lila reached over and wiped a tear that was falling from Spencer's eyes.

"Spencer, do you take Lila to be your wife?" asked Elle.

"I do," said Spencer.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" asked Elle.

"I do," said Spencer.

Elle looked at Lila who had tears falling down her face, "Lila, do you take Spencer to be your husband?" asked Elle.

"I do," said Lila.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" asked Elle.

"I do," said Lila.

Elle reached for the wedding bands that Spencer and Lila gave her and held them up, "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken," said Elle as she passed Lila's wedding band to Spencer, "Go ahead and recite what I had you read, Spencer," said Elle causing some laughter.

Spencer smiled as he accepted Lila's wedding band from Spencer before looking into Lila's eyes, "I Spencer, take thee, Lila to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live," said Spencer as he slipped Lila's wedding band onto Lila's left ring finger.

Elle handed Spencer's wedding band to Lila.

"I know that you memorized what you have to say," said Elle causing laughter again.

Lila looked into Spencer's eyes, "I Lila, take thee Spencer, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live," said Lila before she slipped Spencer's wedding band onto Spencer's left ring finger.

Elle took another breath before looking at everyone, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Elle before looking at Spencer, "You may kiss your bride."

Spencer lifted up the veil that Lila was wearing before he pulled Lila into a gentle and sweet kiss.

Elle who was wiping her own tears looked at Spencer's parents, Lila's parents, and Lila's siblings who were all releasing happy tears, "I would like to introduce the happy couple," said Elle before she pulled Spencer into a hug.

* * *

_A/N: I'm leaving this chapter here and I'm already planning that a certain season 11-12 villain comes back to try and get revenge on Spencer._


	5. Catherine Adams Returns

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

_A/N: Shout out to torycat23, fishtrek, Tiffany, criminalmindsrocks, tannerose5, Rookblonkoblues, Astrahan, Tiffany, sherryola, Guest, __and __Fashionista7 for reviewing chapter four._

_Tiffany: I did some research and found out that aside from_ JJ_ and Will both being required to live in DC until the divorce is final, neither parent wouldn't be allowed to move away for possibly up to 18 months. Also there are some states that has laws that prevents a parent who has primary custody of the children from moving to another state. Due to the status of Will's family is unknown, there's a huge chance no that a judge will allow Will to move the boys and himself to New Orleans unless JJ signs away parental rights or agrees to move to New Orleans too so Will's move can happen since there are states that requires the divorced parents to live a maximum of 100 miles away from each other if they're going to do occasional visitation since Will promised JJ that she can see Henry and Michael she isn't working unless Will is offered a job in Pasadena, Henry and Michael tell the judge that they want to be living in California because of their godfather living there, Spencer and Lila pull strings to get Henry and Michael into the Polytechnic School where Lila is employed. If the judge deems that JJ is an unfit mother because of always being on-call 24/7, always traveling for work, her drinking with the team after cases, and finding out that she was targeted by a group of terrorists from her time in the State Department then I can imagine the judge allowing Will, Henry, and Michael to move to Pasadena as soon as the divorce is final. I was 14 when my parents got a divorce and my mom who was given custody of my brothers and me wasn't allowed to move my brothers, herself, and me to another state._

**I would love to give a huge shout out to Fashionista7 for co-writing the scene with Spencer visiting Catherine Adams in this chapter. Her stories Anastasia, (For)Ever After, Chameleon Remix, The Profiler and the Prosecutor, The Return of the Kin Killer, The Wake of the Kin Killer, The First Year, Maddie's First Christmas, Happy Birthday, Maddie! are so amazing that I highly suggest that you readers go check out her stories if you haven't yet!**

_I'm sorry about this long author's note, but I had to address a few things to my guest reviewers before you readers can read this story. This chapter starts an hour after the last chapter and Spencer's mother went back to Bennington, William got called in about an emergency case, and Felicity had to go to the hotel to rest._

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Lila entered Elle's and Liam's house with Elle just as two kids ran down the stairs and looked at Spencer.

"Are you Dr. Spencer Reid?" asked Robert.

Spencer looked at the seven-year-old boy that looked like his mother, "I am," smiled Spencer before looking at Robert, "You must be Robert and you must be Ramona," said Spencer as he smiled at the five-year-old girl that was a splitting image of her mother.

Ramona nodded, "Mommy said that you use to work with her and that you are a magician."

Spencer chuckled as he reached behind Ramona's ear and pulled out a quarter.

"Wow," said Robert and Ramona in unison.

"I am a magician, Ramona," said Spencer as he did a sleight of hand trick to change the quarter into two quarters and gave one to Robert and Ramona.

"How did you do that?" asked Robert.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," said Spencer.

Elle looked at her children, "What do you think of Spencer and Lila joining us for dinner tonight to celebrate their marriage?" asked Elle.

Robert nodded, "I would like Spencer to teach me a few magic tricks if he can."

"Me too," said Ramona.

Spencer smiled, "Because of you two living in my hometown, I guess that I'll share you my secrets."

"Yay!" cheered Robert and Ramona.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Lila approached the front door of their house and after Lila unlocked the door and pushed it open, Spencer quickly squatted.

"What are you doing, Spence?" asked Lila.

Spencer quickly lifted Lila up into a bridal carry, "Carrying you over the threshold," said Spencer as he easily carried his wife through the threshold.

As soon as Spencer placed his wife onto the couch he quickly carried his and Lila's suitcases into the house before shutting the door and locking it.

"I didn't think that you would carry me through the threshold, Spence," laughed Lila.

Spencer joined his wife on the couch, "To keep demons from entering a newly married couple's home, the groom would carry the bride through the threshold when they enter their home as a married couple."

Lila smiled as she shook her head, "Then I'm glad that you followed the tradition of carrying me through the threshold," said Lila before rubbing her nearly 12-week baby bump, "At least we got married yesterday instead of on March 26th because it would possibly be harder for you to carry me through the threshold."

"Either way, you'll still look beautiful to me throughout this pregnancy," said Spencer as he pulled Lila into a kiss.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Lila were eating lunch at their home with Hotch, Jack, and Parker when Lila looked at Hotch and Parker, "Even though you two were invited to our wedding on March 26th, Spencer and I are sorry to say that we eloped while we were in Las Vegas yesterday because of Diana begging us to elope," said Lila.

Spencer looked at his former boss and former classmate from high school, "My mom was having an extremely great day, so Lila and I agreed to follow my mom's wish and elope."

"It's OK because I know that you would want your mother to be there if she's having a really good day," said Hotch.

"It's OK, but I was hoping on being your best man, Spencer," said Parker.

Spencer and Lila exchanged glances before Lila nodded at Spencer causing Spencer to look at his former classmate who was the reason why he and Lila met in the first place, "Even though you wouldn't get to be my best man, I hope you consider the possibility of Lila's and my possible son being named after you as our way to thank you for introducing us to each other, Parker."

Parker's eyes went wide as he looked at Spencer and Lila, "You two are already expecting a baby Reid?" asked Parker.

Lila looked at Hotch and Parker, "I'm 12-weeks pregnant with twins," smiled Lila as she showed Hotch, Parker, and Jack a copy of the ultrasound photo.

Hotch smiled at Spencer, "Congratulations and because of how great you are with Jack, Henry, Michel, Hank, and Matt Simmons's children, you're going to be a great father."

"I know and thank you," said Spencer.

Lila smiled at Hotch and Parker, "Spencer and I already decided that you two get to be godfathers to one twin."

13-year-old Jack looked at Spencer, "What about me?" asked Jack.

"You'll be the twins' cousin and most likely favorite babysitter," said Spencer.

"Babysitter?" asked Jack.

"Aside from planning that the twins go to the daycare at Cal-tech until they're old enough to start school, Lila and I are hoping that you'll be willing to babysit the twins whenever Lila and I go out after they're born," said Spencer.

Jack wrinkled his nose and looked at Spencer and Lila, "Will you two be paying me?" asked Jack.

"Jack," scolded Hotch.

Spencer and Lila laughed.

"Aunt Lila and I are already planning on paying you $20 an hour to babysit the twins," said Spencer.

"OK," said Jack before he started to tell Spencer about the science project he was working on at the Polytechnic School causing Spencer to add some suggestions.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer exited the master bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waste to find Lila wearing a silk teddy.

"Have you forgot that we have yet to consummate our marriage since we couldn't consummate our marriage because of sharing a hotel suite with my parents and siblings last night?" asked Lila.

Spencer shook his head, "I haven't."

Lila walked over and flicked the bath towel away from her husband, "You won't be needing that," said Lila as she tossed the towel into the hamper and led Spencer to bed.

* * *

The next evening Spencer and Lila were working on preparing a homemade pizza for their liking when Lila looked at Spencer who was putting mushrooms on his half of the pizza, "How was your day at work?" asked Lila.

"The family emergency that Professor Lowell had to take time off for caused Professor Lowell to send Cal-tech his resignation on Friday. Cal-tech offered me the job to teach Professor Lowell's classes for the remainder of the winter term and the spring term while offering me more than the salary I earned in the B.A.U," said Spencer.

"Have you accepted the job yet?" asked Lila.

"I already accepted the job because of not wanting Professor Lowell's classes to get canceled until a replacement professor can be found," said Spencer.

"Good and we'll celebrate your promotion after dinner," said Lila as she kissed her husband.

* * *

Two weeks later Spencer was sitting at his desk in his office grading the quizzes he gave his students when his land-line rang causing him to answer his phone.

"You got a call from "Catherine Adams" from Mount Pleasant Womens' Correctional Facility," said an automated voice.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed in anger as he contemplated accepting the call from the woman who was the reason why he lost three months of his life while causing him to be a much harder man before realizing that Catherine Adams must have found out about Lila Archer, "I accept."

A few seconds later Spencer heard Catherine's voice.

"Did you miss me, Spencie?" asked Cat.

"I haven't thought of you in over a year, but why are you calling me when you were ordered not to contact me?" asked Spencer.

"I found out about you being held hostage a few weeks ago and that you left the FBI to marry your girlfriend that you kept a secret from everyone. So I want to congratulate you on your nuptials and upcoming parenthood even though I wish that you could have married me and we raise my daughter Maeve together," said Cat before laughing, "I heard about your former best friend almost getting you killed and that she got suspended for her recklessness. I'm pleased to tell you that also she decided to divorce her precious Will because of being in love with you, but I'm glad that she's going to be in for a lovely surprise when she finds out about the new secret you've been keeping from everyone. So please come visit me tomorrow morning at 2 PM or I will have someone kill JJ," said Cat before hanging up.

A few seconds later Spencer quickly got John on the phone.

"Is everything OK, Spencer?" asked John.

"Catherine Adams just contacted me at Cal-tech and demanded that I visit her at 2 PM tomorrow or Jennifer Jareau dies, so even though I'm now a civilian I'm going to Mount Pleasant because I don't want Miss Adams to hurt anyone else," said Spencer.

"Thank you for letting me know that Catherine Adams contacted you. I'll push towards her receiving the death penalty," said John.

"I have to go because I'll need to find a flight," said Spencer.

"I'll have a private jet pick you up at Los Angeles International Airport tonight and fly you to D.C. The jet will also fly you home tomorrow evening too," said John as he gave Spencer a time to be at the airport before hanging up.

A few seconds later Spencer was sending his boss a message letting him know that he had an emergency in D.C. that would take a day to resolve and he would be back the next day before calling Will who answered on the second ring.

"Is everything OK, Spencer?" asked Will.

"I just got a phone call from Catherine Adams. She knows everything about Lila and me and JJ divorcing you and demanded that I visit her tomorrow at 2 PM," said Spencer.

Will instantly became alert, "Are you flying out to D.C.?" asked Will.

"I am, and I'm hoping that you could pick me up from the airport while I stay with you and the boys," said Spencer.

"I was going to tell you that you'll be staying with the boys and me no matter what because you always have a place to stay with the boys and me when you come to visit," said Will.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"What time are you going to arrive?" asked Will.

"I'll be landing at 9:30 and I'll also be returning to Los Angles tomorrow, and I'm planning on telling Lila that she'll be staying here," said Spencer.

"Speaking of Los Angeles, I hope that it's OK if Henry, Michael, and I fly back with you to California because Henry and Micheal are on Spring break and I took the week off to spend time with the boys," said Will.

Spencer grinned, "You and the boys can fly back with me because Lila wants to meet Henry and Michael, but I have to get going so I can go home and pack."

"I'll see you in six hours, Spencer," said Will before hanging up.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer was in his and Lila's bedroom packing a bag when Lila entered the master bedroom.

"I thought that you weren't going to be home until 5:30," said Lila.

"I wasn't supposed to, but Catherine Adams called me and demanded that I visit her tomorrow at 2 PM," said Spencer as he relayed the phone call he had with Cat.

Lila's eyes went wide as she hugged her husband, "Should we call Aaron and ask him to guard me while you are in Washington D.C.?" asked Lila.

"I already asked Aaron to keep you safe while I'm in D.C.," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "I have to be at the airport in 45 minutes, so my ride from the Los Angeles Field Office should be here in any minute."

Lila kissed her husband, "Please stay safe and come home in one piece, Spencer."

"I promise and I'll call you when I get settled in with Will and the boys," said Spencer just as the doorbell rang, "That must be my ride."

A minute later Spencer was getting into an SUV with Professor Charlie Eppes and his older brother Agent Don Eppes.

* * *

The next day at 1:45 PM, Spencer entered the waiting room at Mount Pleasant Women's Correctional Facility when his eyes went wide when he saw a furious JJ pacing in the waiting area while Emily, Garcia, Tara, Rossi, Luke, and Matt were all sitting down and keeping an eye on JJ.

"You got a call from Adams too?" asked Spencer as Garcia shot up from her seat and hugged him.

"She told me to come here with the team at 2 PM or you will die," said JJ.

"I was told to come here or you would die," said Spencer before looking at Emily, "I'm going in there because I don't like it when Adams threatens lives to get me to visit her. I'm going to be telling her that AD John Bennett is pushing towards getting her executed," said Spencer just as a guard entered the room.

"Miss Adams is ready to see you two now," said the guard before looking at Emily, Luke, Matt, Rossi, Tara, and Garcia, "Catherine Adams wants you guys listening in."

A few minutes later Spencer and JJ walked into an interrogation room where Cat who's hands and legs were shackled to the table gave Spencer and JJ a Cherie-cat-like grin, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dr. Spencie Reid himself and Blondie herself," said Cat gleefully.

JJ glared at Cat, "I'm surprised you haven't come up with more original nicknames."

Cat tilted her head and thought about a new nickname for a minute before smirking, "You're actually right about that…Barbie."

JJ just rolled her eyes.

Spencer who was not in the mood for any of Cat's crap glared at Cat, "What the hell do you want?" asked Spencer.

"What?" asked Cat mockingly before smirking, "I can't congratulate you in person?" asked Cat.

Spencer tilted his head, "Hmm. Let me think about that…hell no."

Cat clicked her tongue, "Didn't your mommy tell you not to use language like that or did she forget that?" asked Cat.

JJ glared at Cat, "Didn't your mommy tell you not to kill others?" asked JJ.

Cat smirked at JJ, "Oh, and by the way, Barbie, you should have never asked your precious Will for a divorce. I doubt that Spencie will ever get together with you."

Spencer looked at JJ in shock despite knowing the truth about JJ asking Will for a divorce.

"Why?" asked JJ.

"Spencie has been dating retired actress Lila Archer this past year. They just got married two weeks ago while they're going to be holding twins that I hope that they name either Maeve, Spencie Junior, Jennifer, or Gideon in 26 weeks," said Cat gleefully.

JJ glared at Cat, "You're lying."

Cat clucked her tongue, "No I'm not," said Cat in a sing-song voice before looking at Spencer, "Show her your wedding band, your wedding picture, and an ultrasound photo of the twins to prove to her that I'm not lying, Spencie."

Spencer sighed as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain causing JJ to see a gold wedding band before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wedding picture of him and Lila and an ultrasound photo of the twins, "Adams's is not lying, Jennifer," said Spencer softly as he handed JJ his copy of his wedding photo and an ultrasound photo that Lila had done at 12-weeks.

Cat smirked at JJ as she began to take pleasure at JJ's facial expressions, "Told ya, Barbie," said Cat gleefully before looking at Spencer, "Who knew that dating a retired actress would help you become such a great actor."

JJ whipped her head at Spencer, "Seriously?" asked JJ angrily.

Cat cackled, "Hmm, maybe Barbie's not the right name for you," said Cat as she tilted her head, "Perhaps…Bimbo because you're just so dumb?" asked Cat.

JJ glared at Spencer, "You're going to be a father, Reid?" asked JJ angrily.

Cat laughed, "Thank God you're not the mother." said Cat as she turned her head towards Spencer, "I mean, really Spencie. I mean, why in hell would you ever want kids with this…Surely Faux-Blonde FBI Agent Barbie?" asked Cat.

Spencer sighed and looked at JJ, "Jennifer…"

"Then again, I should be so surprised…Jenny. You practically a leper. One minute you had it all and the next, it's gone just like that." said Cat as snaps her fingers.

JJ looked at Cat as she tried to keep her composure, "If you ever contact us again, you'll have more luck with the death penalty than the guards here protecting you."

"And you'll have better luck convincing Frederic Fekkai or the ghost of Vidal Sassoon you're a natural blonde than you ever getting everything back." said a smirking Cat.

At that moment JJ stormed out of the interrogation room while Spencer glared at Cat, "I hope you rot in hell," said Spencer before quickly leaving the room where he found JJ in Garcia's arms.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to find out about another secret I've been keeping from you guys this way, but I don't want to explain why I've been keeping a secret this big away from you guys here," said Spencer.

"Either way, we have to find out how Catherine Adams found out that you're teaching at Cal-tech since we know that you changed your number and haven't given it to us yet," said Emily.

"We also need to find out who told Miss Adams about me asking Will for a divorce because I never told you guys," spat JJ.

Emily looked at JJ, "Even though you're still on suspension for another two weeks, I got approval from the director about you helping us out because he's furious about Catherine Adams harassing us again and he wants Catherine Adams's contact arrested ASAP."

* * *

An hour later Rossi looked at Spencer, "Has there been anyone giving you strange looks at Cal-tech?" asked Rossi.

Spencer closed his eyes and thought about his past three weeks at Cal-tech before he remembered a face that always kept watch on him, "Cal-tech hired a new campus patrol officer last week and he got fired a day later for inappropriate conduct towards one of Cal-tech's 16-year-old's female students. I remember seeing him working as a prison guard at Mount Pleasant Women's Correctional Facility when I had to visit her to get my mom back," said Spencer as he gave a name of the guard.

Garcia quickly did some typing and a male's face popped onto the monitor.

Spencer nodded, "That's him and it's the same guard that came to tell us that Miss Adams was ready to see us."

Emily looked at a furious JJ, "Do you know if this guard has been following you at all?" asked Emily.

JJ studied the picture of Samuel Johnson and thought about seeing a man in a uniform when she and Will went to the diner where she asked for a divorce before nodding, "That's him," said JJ.

Emily looked at Garcia, "Please, find out where Samuel Johnson is."

Garcia did some typing and a few seconds later she looked at her teammates and Spencer, "He's currently at Mount Pleasant."

Emily quickly pulled out her phone and called the warden and told him to arrest Samuel Johnson for stalking Spencer and JJ and giving information to an inmate that had it out for Spencer before hanging up, "The warden will call us as soon as Samuel Johnson is arrested."

JJ turned her head towards Spencer and glared at him, "Why didn't you say anything about being in a relationship after Rossi's wedding? I ended up asking Will for a divorce because of him being right about me being in love with you."

"Even though I promised you guys no more secrets after my arrest in Mexico, I kept my relationship status a secret because of Lila being a retired actress who still has occasional paparazzi taking pictures of her and I didn't want the paparazzi getting word about Lila and I being together. I didn't want Linda Barnes to get word about me being in a relationship with a past victim. I didn't trust you guys with my relationship with Lila because it took you and the team three months to clear my name when I was framed for murder. Even though I know that you guys visited my mom as much as possible, you guys still didn't protect her and Nurse Cassie Campbell from Lindsay Vaughn," said Spencer causing everyone except nod their acceptance about why Spencer kept Lila a secret.

JJ looked at Spencer, "Since I confessed my love for you and divorced Will so I could be with you, what are we going to do?" asked JJ.

Spencer closed his eyes before opening them and looked at JJ, "As Richard Bach once said "If you love something, set it free; if they come back, they're yours. If they don't, they never were."," quoted Spencer before sighing, "I decided to let you be the one who got away when the date that you brought Garcia along on failed and then you met Will, so please let me be the one who got away this time. I love Lila so much and I'm not going to abandon the family I'm starting with Lila because I promised my parents that I wouldn't make the same mistake my own father did."

Garcia smiled a bit at Spencer, "You are right that you can't make the same mistake as your father did. Even though I'm disappointed that you kept Lila a secret, I hope that Lila is making you happy."

Spencer smiled, "Lila has definitely made me really happy this past year and I'm really looking forward to becoming a father to twins in about 26 weeks."

"How's your job at Cal-tech?" asked Rossi.

"I've been teaching chemistry and working on research projects since my first day back at Cal-tech because the professor I'm supposed to take over for this fall ended up taking time off for a family emergency only to retire early," said Spencer.

Tara looked at Spencer, "So you're teaching for the remainder of the winter term and the spring term?" asked Tara.

Spencer nodded. "I am and they offered to pay me more than my salary here in the FBI to start teaching now."

"I'm not surprised because you are a star in the academic community," said Rossi.

"When are you heading back to Lila in Los Angeles?" asked Luke.

Spencer looked at his watch, "I have to leave in five minutes to catch my flight to Los Angeles because I promised Cal-tech that I would be back to teach tomorrow morning," said Spencer just as Will, Henry, and Michael entered the room.

"Hi, mommy," said Michael.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked JJ.

Will who had Michael on his hip while he held Henry's hand looked at Spencer, "Are you ready for your ride to the airport?" asked Will.

Spencer nodded, "I am."

Henry looked at his godfather, "Dad said that him, Michael, and I are going home to Los Angeles with you because your wife Lila wants to meet Michael and me. Michael and I already picked out some gifts for yours and Lila's twins."

JJ quickly realized that Henry and Will knew about Spencer's relationship and whipped her head at Will, "Did you know that Reid got married and is expecting twins with his wife?" asked JJ angrily.

Garcia quickly took Michael from Will and quickly ushered Henry and Michael out of the room.

"I did," said Will.

JJ glared at her ex-husband, "Why didn't you say anything before I told you that I want a divorce?" asked JJ angrily.

"I chose not to say anything about Spencer's relationship status because he asked me to keep his relationship status a secret. I agreed to keep Spencer's secret a secret because of the idiom "pot calling the kettle black" after all the secrets you kept from everyone else and me over the years," said Will firmly.

JJ angrily released a few tears, "Can't we forget about this divorce and get back together?" asked JJ.

Will shook his head, "Even though I told you that if Spencer rejects you I'm not going to get back together with you, I'm still not going to accept you back. I told you that I can't handle having a wife who is never truthful to everyone else, herself, and me while you made your bed when you asked for a divorce instead of agreeing to work things out by going to marriage counseling with me as I offered," said Will firmly before looking at Spencer, "Let's get going."

"I'll go get Henry and Michael into your car," said Spencer as he left the room.

Will looked at JJ, "Henry, Michael, and I are flying with Spencer to Los Angeles for Henry's and Michael's Spring break, and we'll be back in time for our court appearance on Monday."

JJ quickly grabbed an empty coffee mug and hurled it towards Will,"Go to hell, Will," sneered JJ as the coffee mug hit Will's head before shattering on the floor only to be apprehended and handcuffed by Luke and Matt.

* * *

_A/N: I'm leaving this chapter here because it will pick up over five hours after this chapter and I hope that everyone knows which show I referenced in this chapter when it came to two certain brothers._


	6. Henry and Michael Visit & Gender Reveal

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks for being the 50th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to Tiffany, torkat123, Astrahan, Rookblonkoblues, tannerose5, fishtrek, and Fashionsita7 for reviewing chapter five.

_I'm sorry for making you readers wait 13 days for this chapter, but I've been busy reading books on my Kindle while I wanted to focus on The Profiler and the Nurse for a while. I also apologize for the shortness for this chapter, but I've been busy while I wanted to get this chapter posted before I leave to attend the 30th Annual Autism Society of Wisconsin Spring Conference where I will be a speaker at in the panel of experts at in three days._

_I want to give a huge shout out to Rookblonkoblues for drawing the new avatar photo for this story for me._

_This chapter is picking up right after the last chapter._

* * *

As soon as JJ was taken to a holding cell, Spencer looked at Will who was applying pressure on his bleeding forehead, "Are you OK?" asked Spencer.

Will sighed, "The bleeding should stop soon."

An officer looked at Will, "Are you wanting to press charges for domestic battery?" asked Officer Clemons.

Will thought about it for a moment as he thought about how much his wife's behavior has changed, "Yes. I'll also be filing a restraining order too," said Will before sighing as he looked at his ex-wife's teammates, "I will also be telling the judge that JJ is not allowed to see or contact Henry and Michael until she gets help for the post-traumatic stress syndrome that she never got help for."

Emily sighed, "I don't blame you. When the Director finds out she'll most likely be fired."

Will looked at Spencer, "Can you fly back to Los Angeles with Henry and Michael in tow with you? I'm gonna have to stay behind when it comes to filing a restraining order, telling Sandy what happened, and attend JJ's arraignment hearing."

Spencer nodded, "I can."

* * *

Over six hours later Spencer entered his and Lila's house with Henry and a sleeping Michael on his shoulder when Lila came down the stairs and smiled at Henry, "Hello, Henry. I'm Lila and your godfather has told me so much about you," said Lila.

"Uncle Spencer told me a lot about you the past couple of weeks and the little boy sleeping in uncle Spencer's arms is my three-year-old brother Michael," said Henry.

Lila looked at her husband, "Where's Will?" asked Lila.

"Something came up causing him to stay behind for a few days," said Spencer before shifting Michael in his arms, "I'm going to go and put Michael in the guest bedroom."

"OK," said Lila before smiling at Henry, "What do you say about you helping me fix us a bedtime snack before uncle Spencer and I tuck you in."

"OK," said Henry before looking at Lila, "I have the lead in my school play "Peter Pan" as Peter Pan this May, so can you please help me go over my lines this week?" asked Henry.

Lila grinned, "I'll be glad to help you learn your lines."

* * *

After Henry and Michael were both asleep in the guest bedroom, Spencer's personal phone rang causing him to see that it was Morgan calling him.

"Even though I gave you my number when I called you to tell you that I left the FBI and to talk to Hank, I take it that Garcia called you and told you about everything that happened today when it came to me being married to Lila Archer, Lila's 14-weeks pregnant with twins, and Jennifer divorcing Will because of being in love with me?" asked Spencer.

"She did, but I'm wondering if you're OK about having to face Catherine Adams again," said Morgan.

"I can't believe that Adams had one of one of her prison guards stalk both Jennifer and me before telling Adams everything before Adams decided to call me at Cal-tech," said Spencer.

"I can't believe it either, but I'm glad that no one got abducted or injured this time," said Morgan.

"Me too. Adams is getting the death penalty now because of the FBI not wanting Adams to bother me anymore," said Spencer.

"I'm glad about that since you deserve some peace in your new post-FBI life, but why did you keep the relationship a secret from me?" asked Morgan.

Spencer sighed, "Ever since Emily's faked death debacle, I decided not to trust anyone with my personal life anymore. I also had to keep my mouth shut because of being worried about Linda Barnes finding out that I've been dating a victim from a past case," said Spencer before sighing again, "Plus Jennifer has gotten too controlling over me ever since the team proved my innocence, so I decided that I needed to keep Lila a secret so she wouldn't get controlling over me about my love life too by telling me that I shouldn't be in a long distance relationship."

"JJ decided to confront me about my relationship with Savannah when we had that case in Mecklinburg, Tennessee and I actually told her that I liked her better when she was a media liaison," said Morgan.

"I agree, but now Jennifer has to learn that the choices she made have their consequences," said Spencer.

"So Will's not going to take her back?" asked Morgan.

"Not at all because of the ultimatum that Will gave her," said Spencer.

* * *

The next day Spencer and Lila were cooking blueberry pancakes for Henry, Michael, and themselves when Henry looked at his godfather, "Do both you and Lila have to work today?" asked Henry.

Spencer nodded, "I have two classes to teach today."

"I do too, but Spence and I already arranged a babysitter that you two boys will like," said Lila.

"Who?" asked Henry.

Spencer smiled just as the doorbell rang, "Let's go see who your babysitter is."

"OK," said Henry.

20 seconds later Henry's face lit up when he saw Hotch and Jack on the porch, "I missed you, Jack," said Henry as he hugged one of his best friends.

13-year-old Jack smiled as he hugged Jack, "I missed you too, Henry."

Henry looked at Hotch, "You are going to be Michael's and my babysitter?" asked Henry.

"Yes," said Hotch before gesturing to Jack, "Since Jack and I got out of Witness Protection, Jack has been attending the Polytechnic School."

Jack grinned at Henry, "I like the Polytechnic School and it's right next door to Cal-tech."

Henry sighed, "I wish that I could see the Polytechnic School," said Henry just as Lila entered the room.

"I'll make arrangements for you to spend the day with your grade this week, Henry," said Lila before looking at her husband, Henry, Hotch, and Jack, "Breakfast is done, and there are enough pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon if you two want some," said Lila as she looked at Hotch and Jack.

A few minutes later Spencer, Lila, Henry, Michael, Hotch, and Jack were eating breakfast together before Spencer and Lila got into their vehicles to drive to either the Polytechnic School or Cal-tech.

* * *

Two days later Spencer was sitting in his office when there was a knock on his open door causing him to see Will with a bag of takeout food, "I thought that you weren't supposed to arrive until this evening?" asked Spencer.

"I caught an earlier flight, but I thought that we should talk about JJ here instead of at your house where there are little ears around," said Will.

"Good thinking because Henry has been asking me about wanting to talk to his mom," said Spencer.

"Henry and Michael have been asking me too," said Will before shaking the bag of food, "I have a feeling that you haven't eaten since breakfast, so why don't we eat first before we talk about JJ."

Spencer looked at the bag, "You picked up the tacos I've told you about?" asked Spencer.

Will nodded, "Yes," said Will as he opened up the bag and handed Spencer his food.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer and Will were both done eating and finishing off their sodas when Spencer looked at his former best friend's ex-husband, "When it comes to Jennifer throwing an empty mug at you in front of 15 witnesses, what's going to happen to Jennifer?" asked Spencer.

"The Director has heard about JJ's tantrum and ended up firing her from the F.B.I. and told her that she's never allowed to work for the government and law enforcement again. She's being sentenced to six months in a psychiatric facility for the post-traumatic stress syndrome that she has never gotten professional help for. When she gets out, she's required to attend anger management classes for a year. I filed a restraining order while JJ's not allowed to contact Henry and Michael for a year until a psychologist deems that JJ is stable enough to have supervised visitation with the boys," said Will before sighing, "What am I going to tell the boys about their mother?" asked Will.

Spencer sighed as he thought about what JJ and Will told Henry while he was in prison, "During my false imprisonment I know that you and Jennifer told Henry and Michael that I went deep undercover instead of telling them that I went to jail, so why not tell the boys that their mother went undercover and she's not allowed to contact them until her mission is done?" asked Spencer.

"That excuse is perfect," said Will

* * *

A few hours later Lila entered the house with Henry to find Spencer talking to Will who had Michael on his lap.

"Dad," said Henry as he ran to his father and hugged him.

"Michael has told me about everything he has done since getting here, so how about you tell me what you have done out here," said Will.

"Uncle Aaron has been Michael's and my babysitter until I got to attend the Polytechnic School today so I can see what Jack's school is like," said Henry before sighing, "I wish that I could attend the Polytechnic School this fall so I'm not living across the country from uncle Spencer and Jack."

Michael who didn't know what the Polytechnic School was like looked up at his father, "Me too."

Will exchanged glances with Spencer and Lila before Will looked at his oldest son, "I'm not sure that we can move out here because of the divorce, buddy."

"OK, dad," said Henry before running off to the bedroom that he and Michael have been sharing before Michael jumped off his father's lap and chased after his big brother.

Will looked at Spencer and Lila, "I just hate disappointing Henry and Michael," sighed Will while the wheels in Spencer's brain started to turn.

* * *

After Henry and Michael were in bed Spencer, Lila, and Will were sitting on the patio drinking soda when Will looked at Spencer and Lila, "I just wonder what I'm going to do for the boys and myself because I can't consider Washington D.C. home anymore while there's no one in New Orleans for me," said Will.

"You did hear that Henry wants to attend the Polytechnic School in Pasadena," pointed out Lila.

"I know, but would the judge allow me to move the boys and myself across the country?" asked Will.

Spencer and Lila exchanged glances before Spencer looked at Will, "I know that under normal circumstances you and JJ would be required to live in the same city for up to possibly 18 months while there's a 100-mile rule when it comes to the parent who has primary custody of the kids wants to move away."

"That's why I told Henry no earlier," said Will.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the boys, but when it comes to you filing a restraining order and JJ being committed to a psychiatric facility I believe that the judge will let you and the boys move out here if you tell the judge that Henry and Michael want to be closer to Jack and me while they attend the Polytechnic School," said Spencer.

"And knowing either the LA Police Department or Pasadena Police Department, they would jump to hire me," said Will.

Spencer nodded, "They would."

Lila thought about a current job opening at the Polytechnic School, "One of the Polytechnic School's school resource officers is retiring at the end of the school year and you would be a good candidate for the job."

"Really?" asked Will.

Lila nodded, "You would have more stable hours as a school resource officer. As a single father you'll need to work a job with more stable hours."

"And I'll be in less danger too," said Will before looking at Spencer, "I know that your father is a lawyer, but why didn't you go to law school after graduating high school?" asked Will.

Spencer chuckled, "I did think of becoming a lawyer so I could one up my father by getting more clients than him, but I wouldn't have met Lila or become Henry's and Michael's godfather if I didn't become an FBI agent," said Spencer as he pulled Lila into a kiss.

* * *

Two weeks later Spencer and Lila were in a gynecologist's office when Dr. Ramirez who was performing an ultrasound looked at Spencer and Lila, "The babies are now showing their genders, so do you want to know what they are?" asked Dr. Ramirez.

Lila nodded, "I would love to know so we can paint the nurseries."

Spencer nodded, "I want to know too because my mom wants to know as soon as possible."

Dr. Ramirez smiled at Spencer and Lila, "You two are getting a son and a daughter."

Spencer and Lila grinned as tears started falling down their faces.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Lila were laying naked in bed when Spencer looked at Lila, "Since we already agreed that we should name our son Parker, can we have his middle name be Johnathon?" asked Spencer.

Lila moved her husband's sweaty bangs out of his eyes, "Parker Johnathon Reid," said Lila slowly before kissing her husband, "That's perfect, Spence."

"Do you have any ideas for girl names?" asked Spencer.

"I always told myself that if I ever have a daughter, I would name her Naomi," said Lila.

"Naomi means 'pleasantness'," said Spencer.

"I know, and because of falling in love with your eyes I would love Naomi's middle name be Hazel," said Lila.

"Naomi Hazel Reid is perfect," said Spencer as he kissed Lila before his phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Will.

I THOUGHT THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THE JUDGE GRANTED ME PERMISSION FOR THE BOYS AND ME TO MOVE TO PASADENA WHILE I START MY NEW JOB AS A SCHOOL RESOURCE OFFICER AT THE POLYTECHNIC SCHOOL NEXT FALL! ~ WL

"What's the text message about, Spence?" asked Lila.

"Will just texted me to let me know that he and the boys are going to be moving out here this summer," said Spencer.

Lila smiled, "I bet that you're happy about having Henry and Michael out here."

"I am," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

* * *

_A/N: I'll be back to writing this story after I return from Wisconsin Dells on April 13th._


	7. Visiting Parents & Honeymoon to Jamaica

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to Sarah, fishtrek, sherryola, criminalmindsrocks, Rookblonkoblues, Taylor, torykat123, Astrahan, lolyncut, Fashionista7, Angela, and Jason Chandler for reviewing chapter six.

_This chapter starts the morning after the next chapter and I give a huge shout out to Fashionista7 for helping me with the sex scene that caused this story to get rated to Mature. _

_I have it that both Violet and Christopher are 40 and these are the names and ages of Spencer's and Lila's nieces and nephews._

_Violet's children: Erica (eight), Mason (eight), Lucas (13)_

_Christopher's children: Justin (seven), Jonah (seven), Cameron (12), Christopher Jr. (14)._

* * *

Spencer and Lila got off their commercial flight in Austin, Texas to find Lila's parents waiting for them.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night before we catch our flight to Montego Bay, Jamaica tomorrow morning," said Lila.

"You two are always welcome to stay over if you two are in the area," said Felicity as she hugged her youngest daughter, "You look great, Lila."

"Just wait until I develop a tan while Spencer and I stay at the Southside Sandals Resort," said Lila.

Felicity shook her head, "Just make sure to apply a lot of sunblock to lower the chance of developing skin cancer."

"Dr. Ramirez already told me to apply a lot of sunblock to my skin, drink a lot of water, eat healthy meals, and get a lot of rest while I'm on my honeymoon yesterday," said Lila.

"Have you found out the genders yet?" asked Felicity.

Lila smiled, "We have, but knowing you, you invited Violet, Christopher, their spouses, and children over for dinner because of Spencer and me being in town."

Robert nodded, "We have, so why don't you reveal the gender after dinner."

Spencer and Lila smiled at each other before Lila looked at her parents, "Spencer and I already planned on how we'll reveal the gender to everyone even though the gender reveal will have to happen outside."

"What are you two going to do?" asked Robert as they reached his car.

"I packed myself a white sundress to wear during dinner while Spencer will wear a white t-shirt and khaki shorts. We'll be filling two big water guns with paint before squirting each other with paint," said Lila.

"I hope you two know that this gender reveal will be happening outside," said Felicity sternly.

"We know," said Spencer and Lila in unison.

Robert looked at his son-in-law through the rear-view mirror, "What about telling your parents?" asked Robert.

"We'll be flying to Vegas after we return to the country and we'll show my parents the video of the gender reveal," said Spencer.

"We can always see if they want to Skype with us during the gender reveal," said Robert.

"I know, but I rather tell them in person while I'll be sending the video to my former teammates after we tell my parents," said Spencer.

Lila looked at her husband, "Are you excited to see our nieces and nephews this evening?" asked Lila.

Spencer nodded, "I am and I'm planning on showing them some more magic tricks again."

Lila squeezed her husband's hand, "I knew that you would win over my nieces and nephews with your love for magic tricks."

"I know," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on that day at 6 PM, Spencer who was wearing a white t-shirt and khaki pants looked at his wife who was wearing a white sundress while they both donned safety glasses to protect their eyes, "Are you ready?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "I am," said Lila before looking at her father who had Spencer's phone in his hand, "Get started on recording the gender reveal."

"It's recording now," said Robert.

A few seconds later Spencer and Lila were pointing their water guns at each other and pressed the triggers causing pink paint to land on Lila's white sundress while blue paint ended up on Spencer's t-shirt.

After the water guns were empty, Spencer and Lila wrapped their arms around each other's waist and grinned at their family.

"This August or September we'll be holding Naomi Hazel Reid and Parker Johnathon Reid," said Lila causing everyone to cheer.

After everyone gave Lila hugs, hugged Spencer, or shook Spencer's hand, Lila started to fan herself, "I need to go inside and cool myself down."

Lila's 40-year-old brother Christopher looked at his little sister, "Or I can do this," said Christopher as he grabbed the nearby water hose and sprayed Spencer and Lila with water causing the expecting parents to be soaked in a minute.

"CHRIS!" screeched Lila as she watched all of her nephews grab buckets of water balloons and water guns from their hiding places causing all the children and adults except for Felicity and Robert to join in the water fight.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Lila were on their flight to Montego Bay, Jamaica when Spencer who had finished his third book looked at Lila who was rubbing her 16-week pregnant stomach, "Are you doing OK?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "I am."

Spencer shifted in his seat while being grateful for the legroom he had in his first-class seat, "I miss traveling on a private jet."

Lila laughed, "I bet you do because our government spoiled you for 15 years."

"I know, but at least I have you, the twins, and our families by my side as I continue to adjust to being a civilian," said Spencer as he started to rub his wife's baby bump only for his eyes to go wide as he locked eyes with his wife whose eyes were also wide, "Was this the first time?" asked Spencer quietly.

Lila nodded as tears started to fall down her face, "Yes," said Lila as she rested her hand next to Spencer's.

"Speaking of the twins, do you have any preference about who they look like more?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "I want Naomi and Parker to look just like you while having your brains."

Spencer wrinkled his nose, "I would love Naomi to look like you."

"While having your eyes and curls?" asked Lila as she ran a hand through her husband's wild ear length curls.

"There's a huge possibility of both the twins inheriting my eyes since brown eyes are usually the dominant trait while blue eyes are a recessive trait," said Spencer.

"So we'll have to make sure that you don't teach Naomi and Parker not to use their eyes to get everything they want because of your ability to master the puppy dog eye look," said Lila.

Spencer playfully glared at Lila, "You are so going to get it later," whispered Spencer into Lila's ear.

Lila shifted in her seat as she tried to control herself over feeling her husband's warm breath in her ear before she noticed a few college-aged girls looking at her husband causing her to glare at them as she rubbed her pregnant stomach while flashing her vintage aquamarine engagement ring and wedding band causing the younger women to stop looking hers and Spencer's way.

* * *

Spencer looked at Lila as they got off the plane at the airport in Montego Bay, Jamaica, "How are you feeling?" asked Spencer.

Lila rubbed her lower back, "Even though we were sitting in first-class seats, I'm going to call in a favor to get us a private jet to take us home next week."

Spencer flexed his bad knee, "That wouldn't be a bad idea because my bad knee feels stiff from having to take two commercial flights," said Spencer as they headed to a limo driver that was holding up a sign that said DR. & MRS. REID.

"Dr. and Mrs. Reid?" asked the limo driver.

"That's us," said Lila.

"Are you two ready to head to the South Coast Sandals Resort in White House?" asked the limo driver.

"We are, but we need to get our bags," said Spencer.

"Let me help you two," said the limo driver as he led Spencer and Lila towards the baggage claim as he looked at Lila and noticed her baby bump, "Do you know what you're having, Mrs. Reid?" asked the limo driver.

"A boy and a girl," said Lila.

"I have fraternal twins myself, so congratulations you two," said the driver.

"Thank you," said Spencer and Lila in unison.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Lila have finished unpacking their belongings in their over the water bungalow at the South Coast Sandals Resort causing them to step outside and took in the sight of the setting sun as they looked at the outdoor tub and shower.

"I can't wait for us to soak in that tub later, Lila," said Spencer.

Lila nodded, "Mmm," said Lila as she could smell the Caribbean seawater, "Ahh. The turquoise blue ocean was the most beautiful ocean I have ever seen."

Spencer nodded, "I second that."

Lila could hardly concentrate anymore. They thought it would be a good idea if they would wear Hawaiian theme clothes. And she couldn't help but stare at his simple Hawaiian shirt and shorts. And his flip-flops revealed his rarely shown feet. Lila had to start fanning herself as she realized that the outfit she forced her husband to wear caused her to become horny causing her to rush into their bungalow.

"What's wrong, babe," said Spencer as he rushes to his wife's side.

"I want you." blurts out Lila seductively.

Spencer quickly followed his wife back inside, "What?" asked a confused Spencer.

"I…want…you," said Lila as she leaned closed and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Lila…" said Spencer as he started to laugh a bit.

"I want you, baby," said Lila as she took off his shirt, revealing his finely toned chest, "Oh, have you been working out, baby?" asked Lila as she giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Are you okay?" asked Spencer.

Lila started to kiss her husband's bare chest, "I was getting so sick of all those women ogling at you when we were on the plane," said Lila as she pulls him into their bedroom and tosses the shirt on the floor once they sat on the bed.

"They were staring at me?" asked Spencer.

Lila shook her head as she thought about how clueless her husband could get, "Yes," said Lila as she kisses his neck while she removes his belt before tossing that with the shirt. "Do you want me?" asked Lila as she kisses her husband's neck.

"Of course," said Spencer.

Lila stood on her tiptoes and whispered into her husband's ears in a seductive tone, "Then come and want me."

All of a sudden, Spencer started kissing her lips before moving to her chest while slowly removing her tropical floral dress as she removes his shorts, tossing that into the pile. Spencer couldn't help but just thinking about how more beautiful Lila looked while bare and pregnant with his children. And he was already starting to feel his erection throb harder.

Lila allowed Reid to wrap his arms around her topless body as she holds onto her 16-week belly, leaving small kisses on her shoulders as she was massaging her breasts and belly. He didn't want her to stop. She didn't mind it at all.

He soon starts kissing her belly; Lila giggled as she started running her fingers through his scruffy hair. She couldn't help but notice how cleaned Reid's hair smelled despite its usual unkempt nature. Airy gasps left their lips. With every touch, no matter how big or small, it was like a tempting, lusty fire that couldn't be put out. Crawling up closer to her on the bed, he starts kissing her neck again before moving down to her chest, her breasts, massaging her back when she turned around. Lila turns her head around and their lips kiss again. She couldn't contain her hormones when Reid started rolling his neck around in a seductive manner. Reid whispers such naughty things to her as he was kissing her palms, knuckles, and fingers.

Reid looks to see his wife's satisfaction. Perhaps he can make her more satisfied. And that involved allowing him on top of her.

* * *

Over an hour later Lila gasped for her breath, "Oh my gosh," Lila finally got her breath back as did Spencer, "Where did you learn those new moves?"

"I've been reading," said Spencer as he holds her closer to him.

"Think you can show me more of what you learned later?" asked Lila.

"How about right now?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "Then we'll clean ourselves up so we can eat something before we go swimming in the Caribbean Sea."

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was wearing purple swim trunks while Lila wore a purple bikini that showed off her 16-week baby bump as they exited the villa when Lila looked at her husband, "Why don't you get into the water first so you can help me in," said Lila.

Spencer nodded as he quickly headed down the stairs and stepped into the water and less than a minute later he was helping Lila into the water.

"The water feels so good here," sighed Lila as she moved her body so she could lay on her back, "I'm glad that my gynecologist suggested that we come here."

"Even though I'm not a huge fan of going to the beach, I think that I can tolerate spending the next week here since we don't have to deal with any sand here," said Spencer.

Lila turned her head at her husband who was also floating on his back, "So you wouldn't want to travel to Hawaii someday and spend time at one of their beaches with me?" asked Lila.

"I would love to go with you to Hawaii with you someday when the kids are old enough to enjoy a trip to Hawaii," said Spencer as he easily maneuvered himself in the water before he started swimming around causing Lila to do the same thing and follow him.

* * *

The next day Spencer and Lila were eating breakfast at the patio table of their bungalow when Spencer who was wearing khaki shorts and a polo shirt looked at Lila who was wearing one a white sundress to help her stay cool in the hot Jamaican sun, "What do you think of the idea of us going snorkeling today since you insisted on packing everything we need to go snorkeling around our bungalow?" asked Spencer.

"I love the idea," said Lila.

"I also hope that we find time to tour around White House because I want to get my parents, godsons, niece, and nephews some souvenirs," said Spencer.

Lila nodded in agreement, "We can't go on a honeymoon without getting everyone souvenirs."

Spencer who had finished eating his breakfast and drinking his cup of coffee stood up and walked over to the edge of their bungalow and looked the water, "The water is more beautiful than yesterday, Lila."

Lila got up and walked to her husband's side and wrapped her arm around her husband's waist, "I couldn't agree more," said Lila as she unwrapped her arm and pushed her husband off the deck.

Before Spencer could say anything he landed in the water and as soon as he resurfaced he found Lila laughing.

"Really Lila?" asked Spencer as he quickly swam to the stairs that their butler led them up after they got off their boat and climbed up the stairs and walked to Lila, "I'm going to get back at you later for doing that, Lila," said Spencer as he moved his wet hair out of his eyes before he pulled Lila into a hug while he shook his wet hair causing water to spray everywhere.

Lila screeched, "You're getting me all wet."

"That's what you get for pushing me off the deck," teased Spencer as he let go of his wife only to find out that he got the front of Lila's sundress wet causing him to realize that his wife didn't have a bra on.

Lila licked her lips at the sight of her husband's polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts clinging to his body showing off his muscles.

"Lila?" asked Spencer.

Lila continued to lick her lips as her eyes trailed up and down her husband's body causing

Spencer realized that his wife was horny, "Did you push me into the Caribbean Sea so you can get horny at the sight of me in my soaking wet clothes?" asked Spencer as he felt his body react to seeing his wife's breasts through her white sundress.

Lila nodded as she noticed the erection that was forming through her husband's white shorts, "I did because I wanted to get back at you for saying that the sea is more beautiful than me even though your revenge has gotten you a bit horny too," said Lila as she took her husband's hand and yanked him towards their bedroom and started to get him out of his wet clothes before she quickly undressed and pounced her husband.

* * *

Two mornings later Spencer exited the outdoor shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and entered his and Lila's bungalow and closed the curtains only to turn around and find Lila standing naked with her breasts and baby bump covered with whipped cream and chocolate sauce as she held up a bowl of strawberries causing him to groan, "What happened to getting more sleep after using the bathroom?" asked Spencer as he felt an erection starting to form underneath his towel.

"Watching you swim in the sea caused me to get horny while I wanted to give you some calories after the workout you just had," smirked Lila as she walked over to her husband and expertly whipped the towel off her husband and smirked at his erection, "After you lick me clean, I'll help you deal with your erection."

A few seconds later Spencer started to lick his wife's breasts and baby bump clean.

* * *

After Spencer finished up licking his wife clean, Lila smirked at her husband and grabbed a full can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce, "Even though you just took a shower, I want to lick whipped cream and chocolate sauce off of you before we take a bath together," smirked Lila.

Spencer nodded as he quickly got into position as he allowed his wife to squirt whipped cream and chocolate sauce into the areas that Lila wanted to lick him clean.

* * *

On the last day in Jamaica, Spencer and Lila were laying on their over the water hammock together watching the sunset when Spencer who was playing with his wife's layered bob that returned to her normal blonde color over the past six weeks looked into his wife's blue eyes, "Would you believe it that I wish that we could stay here forever?" asked Spencer.

"I wish the same thing too, but we will have to focus on the rest of the school year before we welcome Naomi and Parker to this world," said Lila as she rubbed her 17-week baby bump that was covered by her white sundress.

"How about we come back here for our first wedding anniversary?" asked Spencer.

"Will you be getting me pregnant again before then?" asked Lila.

Spencer tilted his head as he thought about Lila telling him that she wants to have more than two children because of her growing up with two older siblings, "Do you want to get pregnant before coming here again?" asked Spencer.

"I rather wait with trying for another child or two until Naomi and Parker are over eight-months-old to try for another baby or two because I want Naomi and Parker to be around a year and a half old I give birth again," said Lila.

Spencer nodded in agreement as he thought about the idea of Naomi's and Parker's younger siblings being closer to their age instead of a couple of years apart like the nearly seven-year age difference that his godsons Henry and Michael have to deal with, "Deal," said Spencer before looking into his wife's blue eyes, "Let's book our trip for February 22nd through the 29th of next year because Naomi and Parker will be around six-months-old by then."

Lila smiled, "And I'll be able to jump into the water instead of climbing down the stairs. You'll get to teach me how to kayak while we can do a few other activities that we never did before," said Lila before sitting up and looked at the water, "I want to go swimming one last time before we get some sleep so we can catch our private jet after breakfast tomorrow."

"Then let's go change into our swimsuits," said Spencer as he got out of the hammock before he helped Lila out of the hammock and led her to the door.

"Or not," said Lila as she dragged her husband to one of the decks and pushed him into the water before she headed to the stairs and climbed down as quickly as she could before she entered the water and swam to her husband, "I want us to get horny at the sight of each of us in our soaking wet clothes so we can have a few great hours of sex before bedtime," said Lila as she pulled her husband into a kiss.

* * *

The next evening Spencer and Lila entered Diana Reid's hospital room to find William Reid talking with Diana causing Spencer to speak up, "Hi, mom. Hi dad," said Spencer.

Diana and William turned around and smiled at their son and daughter-in-law who were both sprouting healthy tans. After Spencer and Lila both hugged Spencer's parents, Spencer and Lila took seats across from Spencer's parents causing William to take in the sight of his son and daughter-in-law.

"You two look great after the week you two spent in Jamaica," said William.

"We got a lot of sun," said Spencer.

Diana tilted her head and looked at Lila, "Plus you must have jumped your husband a lot too due to your pregnancy hormones, Lila."

Spencer's face turned fire-engine red while a blushing Lila laughed.

"Mom," groaned Spencer.

Diana gave her son a pointed look as she pointed at her son's neck, "I've noticed some healing hickeys on your neck, Spencer."

Spencer's face turned red even more while Lila laughed, "I tried to convince Spencer to let me put some makeup on his neck before we came here," giggled Lila as she groaned when she felt a kick.

"The babies finally started kicking?" asked Diana.

Lila nodded, "They started during our flight from Austin to Jamaica."

"Speaking of Austin, Texas, did you two tell Felicity and Robert that we're all becoming grandparents to a boy and a girl?" asked Diana.

"How did you know?" asked Lila.

Diana smiled, "Like I told Spencer countless of times, a mother always knows, Lila."

"Speaking of the way we revealed the gender to my parents, siblings, brother-in-law, sister-in-law, niece, and nephews; you two must see how we revealed the genders to my parents, brother, sister, brother-in-law, sister-in-law, niece, and nephews," said Lila as she pulled her tablet out of her purse.

A few minutes later Diana and William were laughing as they watched their son spray pink paint at Lila while Lila sprayed blue paint at their son before they heard Spencer and Lila announce the names of their grandchildren before watching Christopher spray water at them with the hose and the full-blown water fight that started after.

"Naomi Hazel Reid and Parker Johnathon Reid are great names," said Diana.

"After Christopher sprayed us with water, my nephews Justin, Jonah, Cameron, and Christopher Jr. got out water guns and water balloons and started a full-blown water fight because of wanting to cool me down in the 80-degree weather we were dealing with in Austin," laughed Lila.

"Did Spencer participate?" asked William.

"I got Spencer to team up with me to get back at my brother by pushing him into the pool," smirked Lila.

Diana and William laughed before Diana looked at her son, "I'm glad that you have Lila and that you'll be OK with Lila, my grandchildren, and Lila's family when the Alzheimer's take over," said Diana as she squeezed her son's hand.

At that moment Lila looked at her husband, "I'm craving for some chicken fried lobster right now."

Diana laughed, "I remember those days of my pregnancy cravings a little bit, so let's see if you three can get me out of here so I can enjoy some chicken fried lobster too."

* * *

45 minutes later Spencer, Lila, Diana, and William were sitting at a table in Binions talking about Spencer's and Lila's honeymoon in Jamaica as they waited for their chicken fried lobster.

* * *

Three weeks later Spencer entered his and Lila's house to find his 20-week pregnant wife opening a big box that was on the coffee table, "What's in the box?" asked Spencer as he pulled his wife into a kiss.

"When it comes to you being a chemistry professor, I got you a few gifts that you would love to wear when you're teaching or here at home with me," said Lila.

Spencer opened the box to find a tie with the periodic table of elements on it, "I love this."

"There's more," said Lila.

Spencer then found a pair of Converse sneakers with the periodic table of elements on them causing his face to break out in a grin, "I'll wear these every day."

"I figured that," laughed Lila.

Spencer then found a t-shirt that had periodic elements that spelled out FATHER and another t-shirt that had periodic elements spelling out MOTHER causing him to laugh, "Even though I'm not a huge fan of wearing t-shirts, I'll make sure to wear this because this is awesome."

"There are two more outfits that you'll love," said Lila.

Spencer then pulled out pink and blue onesies in various sizes that all said BABY GENIUS spelled out with periodic elements, "Could the smallest ones be the twins' going home from the hospital outfits?" asked Spencer.

"The two smallest onesies will be the twins' going home from the hospital outfit, Spencer," said Lila as she realized that her husband had already removed his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt causing her to lick her lips, "I already ordered takeout that should be here in an hour, and I'm craving you right now," said Lila as she grabbed her husband's hand and yanked him towards their bedroom.

* * *

_A/N: I'm ending this chapter here, should I do a huge time jump so Naomi and Parker can arrive sooner or should I include a few more chapters of fluff and maybe some possible drama instead of the time jump?_


	8. Lila's Birthday & New Additions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

A/N: Shout out to lolyncut for being the 75th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, sina-lina95, Rookblonkoblues, Astrahan, lolyncut, torycat123, Guest, Jason Chandler, Fashionista7, Guest, and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 7.

_This chapter starts a week later on May 2nd when Lila is 21-weeks pregnant and I'm going to have it that Lila was born on May 4nd of 1986 and there's going to be some time jumps in this chapter._

_Another shout-out to Fashionista7 for helping me write a scene in this chapter._

_I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I dealt with extreme writer's block for this story and I'm trying to debate if this story should end at a maximum of 10 chapters or a maximum 15 chapters._

* * *

Lila woke up to seeing that her husband's side of their bed was empty just as her husband who was only wearing pajama pants entered their bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast and two cups of tea causing her to lick her lips at the sight of the muscles that her husband had developed over the 13 years since their first meeting.

"Happy birthday, Lila," said Spencer.

Lila smiled, "Thank you."

Spencer placed the try that was filled with chocolate chip and peanut butter chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and breakfast sausage onto Lila's nightstand causing Lila to grin.

"I was craving chocolate chip and peanut butter chip pancakes, Spencer," said Lila as she kissed her husband before she groaned when she felt a kick, "Excuse me," said Lila as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Lila returned and got into bed and looked at her husband who was already eating his portion of their breakfast, "Would you be upset if I now want to become a stay at home mom after Naomi and Parker are born instead of sending them to the daycare at Cal-tech or hiring a nanny?" asked Lila.

Spencer tilted his head, "I thought that you love teaching drama to kids?" asked Spencer.

"I do, but we both have enough money to let one of us be a stay at home parent while the other parent works a part-time minimum wage job for nearly a decade," said Lila.

Spencer looked into his wife's blue eyes, "What if I wanted to be the stay at home parent?" asked Spencer.

Lila smiled as she shook her head, "I know that Naomi and Parker would keep you busy, but I know that you like to keep your mind active so it would make sense that I should be the stay at home parent."

"You're right, Lila," said Spencer.

Lila smirked, "I love it when you say that you're right, Lila."

Spencer bopped Lila's nose, "That comment will cause me to deduct 10 minutes off the foot massage I was planning on giving you tonight."

Lila laughed as she bopped her husband's nose, "I'll behave so I can get one of the most amazing massages you give me, Spence."

Spencer looked into Lila's blue eyes, "Since it's your birthday today, is there anything special you want to do today?" asked Spencer.

"Aside from you making sure that we have the absolute best birthday sex tonight to celebrate my birthday?" asked Lila.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head as he thought about Lila's sex drive increasing as she progressed through the second trimester, "Yes," said Spencer before he took a sip of tea, "So what should we do today?" asked Spencer.

"I want to play miniature golf and go see "Dumbo" today," said Lila.

Spencer smiled at the idea of playing miniature golf and going to see a live action remake of a Disney classic. "Deal," said Spencer before pointing at Lila's food, "Now please eat the food I made you before it gets too cold."

"Only if you feed me," said Lila.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head and grabbed the fork he had for Lila and started to feed his wife.

* * *

After Spencer and Lila were done eating their breakfast, Lila grabbed the bottles of maple and chocolate syrup that Spencer brought into the bedroom.

"What are you doing with those bottles?" asked Spencer.

"I've been wanting to do this since you surprised me with breakfast in bed while shirtless," said Lila as she squirted the maple syrup and chocolate sauce onto her husband's bare chest before she started to lick her husband clean.

* * *

After Spencer and Lila cleaned up from their early morning sexual activity, Lila shook her head as she took in the sight of her husband wearing a black t-shirt that said MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU underneath an unbuttoned white oxford dress shirt, and khaki pants, "I guess that you're taking "Star Wars" Day seriously today," said Lila.

Spencer nodded, "Yes I am."

"Don't ever change, Spencer," said Lila as she looked into the mirror and took in the sight of her wearing a maternity sundress, "How do I look?" asked Lila.

"Beautiful," said Spencer before he held out his hand, "Ready to go play miniature golf?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Lila.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Lila were at the 18th hold when Spencer and Lila watched Spencer's dark blue golf ball go straight into the hold causing Spencer to raise one of his hands into the air in victory, "Another hole in one!" cheered Spencer as Lila kissed him on the lip.

After a few passing men gave some wolf whistles, Lila broke out of the kiss and bopped her husband on the nose while preventing smudges from showing up on his glasses, "You're really good."

Spencer smiled as he thought about how he wasn't good at sports despite enjoying miniature golf as a child while he's very good at swimming, "Aw, thank you." said Spencer as he rubbed soothing circles on Lila's growing belly as he knelt down, "Hello in there! Your daddy scored another hole in one! Yes he did!"

Lila smiled as she shook her head as she thought about how Spencer insisted on constantly reading the books to the twins as soon as she reached the 16th week of her pregnancy so they can know his voice before they're born, "I know that you used physics to get all these holes in ones because of hearing you mutter calculations to yourself, Spencer."

Spencer laughed, "I can't help myself."

"As I said earlier, don't ever change, Spencer," said Lila before thinking about how much fun they had playing 18 holes of miniature golf just as her stomach growled, "I'm hungry," said Lila as she eyed a nearby hotdog booth.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head, "Then let's go feed you, Naomi, and Parker."

"Can we play another game of miniature golf when we're done eating?" asked Lila.

"I think I'm up for anything with you, sweetheart," said Spencer as he kisses the palm of her hand before kissing her lips again before kissing her belly just as a few people cleared their throats.

"Uh, excuse us." said a young woman.

They turned their heads around to see three nervous women and three bored-looking men who all sported t-shirts or baseball caps that said San Diego Tech causing Spencer and Lila to realize that the three couples must have driven up to Los Angeles for a triple date, "Can we help you?" asked Lila.

"Uh, are you Lila Archer?" asked one of the women.

Lila nodded, "Yes."

All three young women squealed in excitement while the three men shook their heads at their girlfriends' antics.

"Oh, my god, we were huge fans of everything you acted in. Can we please have your autograph?" asked one of the women with brown hair.

Lila smiled, "Of course," said Lila as she accepted the notebooks and started to sign autographs.

One of the women looked at Spencer, "You know, you remind me of Matthew Gray Gubler."

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Really?" asked Spencer awkwardly.

"Yeah. You look just like him," said another woman.

One of the women gestured to Spencer as she made eye contact with Lila, "Is your husband the reason why you quit being an actress and told the paparazzi that you don't want them to take pictures of you anymore?" asked the woman.

Lila shook her head, "I started dating my husband last year, but I quit acting because I couldn't take the pressure of being an actress while I realized that I wanted to settle down and start a family," said Lila before giving a polite smile, "As much as I would like to talk to you guys, my husband and I are going to go eat so please enjoy your game of miniature golf," said Lila as she dragged her husband away.

* * *

As they were heading to the movie theater, Spencer looked at his wife, "Do you miss being an actress?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "Sometimes, but I won't change a thing about how my life is now because I'm working fewer hours than I did as an actress, I got over 20 students into Julliard the past five years, we're married to each other, and we're expecting two babies that will turn out smart and brilliant like you."

Spencer looked into his wife's blue eyes for a nanosecond before focusing on the road, "There's no guarantee that Naomi and Parker will end up being geniuses like me."

"I know, but I know that you'll insist on reading to the babies every day while allowing them to learn anything they want," said Lila.

"Just like my mom did," said Spencer.

Lila nodded, "Exactly," said Lila as she squeezed her husband's shoulder before becoming serious, "Do you regret leaving the FBI?" asked Lila.

Spencer sighed as he thought back to leaving the FBI 11 weeks prior, "Even though it's been 11 weeks since I handed in my resignation letter, I don't regret my decision because I'm working stable hours, I'm no longer dealing with a dangerous job, I'm no longer scarring my eidetic memory by looking at crime scene photos and dead bodies anymore, and I get to spend the rest of my life with you and our children," said Spencer as he pulled up into the movie theater, "Ready to go see "Dumbo"?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Lila.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer pulled up in front of an animal shelter and removed the blindfold from Lila's eyes.

Lila's eyes went wide, "Why are we at an animal shelter when I'm allergic to dogs?" asked Lila.

"I did some research. Labradoodles are a good breed for someone who is allergic to dogs," said Spencer before smiling, "I came here yesterday to meet the three-month-old puppies that are up for adoption and there are four puppies that get along great with me, so what do you say about me getting you a Labradoodle puppy as your birthday present?" asked Spencer.

Lila smiled as she thought back to Spencer telling her that she should get a dog only to tell him that she's allergic and the thoughtful research her husband did so she could hav a dog, "Let's go meet these Labradoodle puppies because I'm willing to adopt a Labradoodle puppy."

A few minutes later Spencer and Lila approached a young man.

"I hope that volunteering here won't affect your study time for the final I'm giving you, Thomas," said Spencer.

"I'm studying for my final when I get home this evening," said Thomas before looking at Lila, "You must be Professor Reid's wife Lila."

Lila nodded, "I am, and are you the one taking us to the Labradoodle puppies?" asked Lila.

"I am, so please follow me," said Thomas as he led Spencer and Lila to the room where two female and two male Labradoodle puppies were playfully tackling each other around the room.

"Awww, they're so cute," gushed Lila as she knelt down onto the floor.

The four puppies stopped playing and ran to Spencer and Lila causing Spencer and Lila to start petting the puppies.

"What are their names?" asked Lila.

"They're not named because you two get to name the puppy you two choose," said Thomas.

One of the male puppies started to sniff Lila's growing stomach and the puppy's eyes went wide when he felt two kicks causing him to lick Lila's baby bump.

"I guess that this little one already loves Naomi and Parker," said Lila as she scooped up the puppy and hugged him only to be kissed on the face causing her to laugh, "I'm definitely taking you home with Spence and me."

"We can adopt him then," said Spencer who was holding a female puppy that was constantly licking him causing him to laugh.

Lila laughed, "Since that female puppy is licking you, maybe we should adopt her too so this little guy has a playmate."

Spencer nodded, "They'll keep each other busy, so let's adopt these two," said Spencer as he looked at Thomas, "We'll adopt these two, Thomas."

"Then let's go fill out the paperwork so you two can take them home today," said Thomas.

A few minutes later Spencer and Lila were sitting next to each other with the two puppies on Spencer's lap when Thomas looked at Spencer and Lila, "What are you two going to name your puppies?" asked Thomas.

Spencer looked at the female puppy, "You look like an Athena," said Spencer.

The female puppy barked causing Lila to laugh as she nodded at her husband, "It seems like Athena agrees with her name, Spence," said Lila before looking at the male puppy, "You look like you should be named Apollo."

The male puppy barked causing Spencer to laugh, "Apollo agrees, and I'm glad that you're willing to go with the theme of Greek God names."

"These two are litter-mates, so I knew that we should stick with a theme and both puppies like their names," said Lila.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Lila were leaving the animal shelter with Athena and Apollo when Lila looked at her husband, "Thank you so much for getting me Athena and Apollo," said Lila.

"Your welcome and having Athena and Apollo will teach Naomi and Parker about responsibility about owning a pet as they get older," said Spencer.

Lila nodded in agreement, "I agree, but let's go to Petco and get everything we need for Athena and Apollo before we go home so you can make me spaghetti."

"Anything for my queen," said Spencer as he helped his wife, Athena, and Apollo get into the car.

* * *

90 minutes later Spencer and Lila entered their house with Athena and Apollo to find Lila's parents, siblings, and seven nieces and nephews, Hotch, and Jack.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILA!" shouted everyone while Erica, Mason, Lucas, Justin, Jonah, Cameron, and Christopher Jr. shouted Aunt Lila.

Lila looked at her husband, "Did you arrange all of this for me?" asked Lila as she watched Apollo and Athena run over to her nieces and nephews before she felt her father engulf her in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Princess," said Robert.

"Thanks, dad," said Lila.

Felicity looked at her youngest daughter, "This birthday will most likely be my last time to celebrate your birthday with you, so I insisted on throwing you a party," said Felicity as she hugged her daughter before smiling, "How about I get started on that spaghetti you're craving."

"I don't think that I have enough spaghetti for all of us," said Lila.

"I already sent Robert to the store to get enough spaghetti for everyone," said Felicity.

Erica ran over to her uncle Spencer, "Uncle Spencer, can you please show us more magic tricks?" asked Erica.

Spencer smiled at his eight-year-old niece, "I sure can."

Christopher Jr. looked at his new uncle, "Can you please teach me some magic tricks since there's a girl I like in school who loves magic."

Spencer smiled at his 14-year-old nephew, "I can."

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting in front of Jack and his seven nieces and nephews showing them some magic tricks before he taught the older kids a few tricks to impress their friends.

* * *

Two days later Spencer came home from work to find his 22-week pregnant wife pulling books out of a box while Athena and Apollo napped in their pet beds, "What books did you buy?" asked Spencer.

Lila grinned at her husband, "One of the science teachers got these books for Naomi and Parker because of your degrees in engineering and chemistry"

Spencer walked over to his wife and grinned when the saw the titles "Good Night, Lab", "Optical Physics For Babies", "Statistical Physics For Babies", "Quantum Physics For Babies, "Quantum Entanglement For Babies", "Rocket Science For Babies", "General Relativity For Babies", "Newtonian Physics For Babies", Quantum Computing For Babies", "Organic Chemistry For Babies", "Nuclear Physics For Babies", and "Astrophysics for Babies", and a few other books written by Chris Ferrie in the box, "I heard about these books at Cal-tech today and I was going to tell you about them before I ordered them."

"So you'll read these to Naomi and Parker?" asked Lila.

Spencer nodded, "I'll definitely will, Lila."

Lila smirked, "I know that you'll explain more than what's included in these books since you know everything about science and math."

Spencer nodded in agreement, "I'm already planning that Naomi, Parker, and any other children we have together get into Cal-tech because of me."

Lila smirked, "What if they want to go to Julliard for acting, music, or dance if they're not interested in math or science and want to focus on the fine arts?" asked Lila.

"Then they can go to the performing arts school of their choosing," said Spencer just as Apollo and Athena woke up from their naps and excitably ran to their daddy, "Daddy's home, so let's go for a walk before mommy and I start making dinner."

Apollo and Athena barked in excitement causing Lila to laugh, "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to be dealing with five children when it comes to our unborn children, Athena, Apollo, and you, Spence."

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer and Lila were going on a walk in their neighborhood with Apollo and Athena who were both walking great for their humans because of the harnesses that they were wearing.

* * *

15-weeks later Spencer and Lila were sitting on their back patio watching the sunset as six-month-old puppies Athena and Apollo were resting by their feet because of getting spayed and neutered that morning when Lila shifted in her seat as she rubbed her 37-week pregnant belly causing Spencer to look at his wife, "You OK?" asked Spencer.

"My back is bothering me a lot right now," said Lila just as felt a burst of pain causing her to scream out in pain as she felt a wetness trickle down her legs and soak her seat causing her to look at her husband who was looking at his watch, "My water just broke, Spencer."

"Then let's get you into dry clothes before I drive you to the hospital," said Spencer as he quickly stood up before helping Lila stand up and led her into the house.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was helping Lila get into his car and drove them to the hospital.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was fixing himself a cup of coffee as he pulled out his phone and called his father who answered on the second ring.

"How's it going, Spencer?" asked William.

"Things are going great because Lila and I will be holding Naomi and Parker either possibly tonight or tomorrow," said Spencer.

"That's great, and do you want me to catch the next available flight to Los Angeles?" asked William.

"Yes please and mom can meet Naomi and Parker when Lila, Naomi, and Parker get the all clear to travel," said Spencer.

"Have you contacted your mother-in-law, father-in-law, sister-in-law, and brother-in-law yet?" asked William.

"Not yet," said Spencer.

"I'm going to hang up so you can contact Lila's parents and I'll arrive at the hospital as soon as I can," said William.

"See you soon, dad," said Spencer.

"Tell Lila good luck for me and send me a picture if Naomi and Parker are born before I arrive," said William before hanging up.

A minute later Spencer got his mother-in-law on the phone.

"Are Lila and the babies OK?" asked Felicity with concern lacing through her voice.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head at the thought of his mother-in-law choosing to focus on her family instead of herself when it comes to her stage four non-Hopkins lymphoma, "Lila's in labor."

"CALL THE AIRPORT AND GET US THE NEXT AVAILABLE FLIGHT TO LOS ANGELES BECAUSE OUR BABY'S IN LABOR AND I WANT TO BE THERE!" shouted Felicity.

Spencer winced as he rubbed his ear before Felicity spoke again.

"Robert and I will be on the next flight and I'll let Violet and Christopher know that their newest niece and nephew are on their way," said Felicity before hanging up.

* * *

10 hours later Spencer was sitting on a stool rubbing Lila's back and stomach just as Felicity and Robert entered the room.

"Mom. Dad. You two made it just in time," cried Lila as tears fell down her face.

"How are you feeling, princess?" asked Robert.

"I'm only eight-centimeters dilated," cried Lila.

"Do you want me in the delivery room with you and Spencer?" asked Felicity.

"Yes please," said Lila just as William came into the room with Diana in tow with a nurse.

"I was expecting dad, but why are you out of the hospital, mom?" asked Spencer.

Diana hugged her son, "Your father was visiting me when you called and I told my doctor that there was no way I was going to wait with getting to hold my first two grandchildren."

Spencer smiled, "Then I'm glad that you're here, mom," said Spencer before looking at his father, "How did mom handle the flight?" asked Spencer.

"Very well and your mom and I have a surprise for you," said William.

"What?" asked Spencer.

Diana looked at her son, "There's a new hospital that opened up here in Los Angeles that specializes in Alzheimer's, Dementia, and schizophrenia and your father, my doctor, Lila, and I decided that I must transfer to this new hospital so I can spend as much time as I can with my grandchildren."

Spencer looked at his smiling wife, "Thank you, Lila," said Spencer as he kissed his wife.

"You're welcome, Spence," said Lila.

Spencer looked at his father, "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, and I decided to move out here because I just retired from my job today," said William as he hugged his son just as Lila screamed in pain as another contraction passed causing him to look at his ex-wife and the nurse that accompanied Diana, "We might as well head to the waiting room."

Robert looked at William, "I'll join you guys," said Robert as he kissed his youngest daughter's cheek, "Good luck and I love you, princess."

"I love you too, dad," said Lila.

A minute later Spencer and Felicity were sitting on either side of Lila as they practiced the breathing exercises they learned in Lamaze classes while feeding Lila ice cubes and wiped sweat.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Felicity were both wearing scrubs over their clothes, masks over their mouths, and surgical caps that one of the nurses called party hats were sitting on either side of Lila when Dr. Ramirez looked at Lila, "During your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, Lila," said Dr. Ramirez.

"OK," said Lila.

A minute later Lila was leaning against her husband as she pushed and screamed at the same time, and after the 10th push Spencer and Lila were both tearing up as they heard the older twin cry.

"Congratulations mommy, daddy, and grandma it's a healthy baby girl," said Dr. Ramirez as she showed everyone Naomi, "Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" asked Dr. Ramirez.

"Yes please," said Spencer as he got up from his spot and accepted the scissors from his wife's gynecologist and confidently cut the cord that connected Naomi and Lila together.

A few seconds later Dr. Ramirez placed Naomi on Lila's chest causing Felicity to tear up.

"Even though Naomi has yet to be cleaned up, she's very beautiful like you were when you were born, Lila," said Felicity.

"She has your hair, Lila," said Spencer.

A nurse quickly took Naomi while Dr. Ramirez checked the monitor, "You have another contraction coming in about 10 seconds, so please get ready to push as hard as you can so you're one push closer to meeting your son."

10 seconds later, Lila was screaming as she pushed again and 15 pushes later Spencer, Lila, and Felicity were all tearing up at the sound of Parker crying.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy," said Dr. Ramirez.

A few seconds later Spencer was cutting the umbilical cord that connected Parker to Lila before Spencer and Lila got to look at their son.

"He looks just like you, Spence," said Lila.

"I know," said Spencer before kissing Lila's lips, "Thank you so much for giving me Naomi and Parker," said Spencer as he wiped the tears that were falling down his wife's face.

"You're welcome and thank you for making me a mom," said Lila as she wiped the tears that were falling down her husband's face.

* * *

_A/N: The books written by Chris Ferrie are real and I figured that Spencer would want to read those books to his children._

_The t-shirt that Spencer wears in the beginning of the chapter does exist because I had a science teacher who wore a t-shirt like that on May 4th. _

_Naomi and Parker's birthday is August 21st of 2019._


	9. Naomi's and Parker's 1st Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Jason Chandler, criminalmindsrocks, Fashionista7, lolyncut, Guest, Rookblonkoblues, fishtrek for reviewing chapter 8.

_This chapter starts an hour after the last chapter. This chapter deals with Naomi's and Parker's first year, and aside from not writing about every milestone of Naomi and Parker there is a minor character death that happens in this chapter that I won't go into detail about because of wanting to keep this chapter under 6,500 words __(not including the author's notes)__._

* * *

Spencer was holding Naomi while Lila hold Parker when Spencer looked down at his daughter who was staring at him, "Hello, Naomi. I'm your daddy. I'm going to make sure that you're not allowed to date until you turn 30 while I use my Ph.D. in engineering to build a moat, draw bridge, electric fence around our yard, while you wear a chastity belt until you're married," said Spencer.

Lila shook her head, "I always imagined that you would be an overprotective father to our little girl," said Lila before looking down at Parker, "Since your daddy isn't letting your twin sister date until she turns 30, you aren't allowed to date until you turn 30. I like daddy's idea about building a moat, draw bridge, and an electric fence to keep girls who aren't your sister away from you."

Spencer studied his daughter and noticed familiar features that he saw from his own baby pictures, "Naomi looks like she's going to have my eyes," said Spencer as he ran a hand through the blonde curls that Naomi was born with, "Even though she has your blonde hair, she has my curls."

Lila smiled at her husband, "I'm grateful that Naomi has your eyes and curls, Spence," said Lila as she looked at her son who looked just like his father, "And I'm pleased that Parker looks just like you, Spence."

"Maybe our next son can look like you?" asked Spencer.

"As long as he has your eyes too," said Lila just as a knock sounded on the door causing Lila to grin when she saw her parents and her in-laws, "Come on in."

A few seconds later both Diana and Felicity were sitting next to each other when Lila looked at her father and father-in-law, "I think that the grandmothers should get to hold the twins first because Diana will be expected at the hospital soon while mom needs rest."

William and Robert nodded in agreement.

Spencer slowly stood up with Naomi in his arms and gently placed Naomi into his mother's arms, "Mom, I want you to meet your granddaughter Naomi Hazel Reid."

Diana teared up as she took in the sight of her granddaughter who was staring at her, "She's so beautiful, Spencer," said Diana as she watched her son take Parker from Lila and walk over to Felicity.

"Felicity, I want you to meet your youngest grandson Parker Johnathon Reid," said Spencer before he took his seat on Lila's hospital bed right next to Lila.

Felicity took in the sight of her youngest grandson who was staring at her, "He's so handsome."

Diana nodded in agreement, "He looks so much like you, Spencer," said Diana as she looked at the woman she had bonded with since the first time she met Lila's parents, "Want to switch?" asked Diana.

"Yes please," said Felicity as she and Diana gently switched twins as she took in the sight of Naomi, "Even though Naomi has Lila's and my blonde hair, Naomi's curls are beautiful."

Lila ran a hand over her husband's curls, "I've always liked Spence's curls, so I'm glad that Naomi and Parker inherited Spence's curls."

William looked at his son and daughter-in-law as he accepted Naomi from Felicity, "I always hoped to have a daughter with Diana's curls, but Diana just wanted to have Spencer," said William as he passed Naomi to Robert.

Spencer tilted his head, "Mom once told me that she didn't want to mess with perfection over 10 years ago."

Diana nodded as she passed Parker to her ex-husband, "Even though you already have a son and a daughter, I wouldn't mind having more grandchildren."

Lila grinned as she watched her father hold Naomi, "Spence and I already agreed to try for another son and daughter so Naomi and Parker each have a sibling of the same gender to play with."

Felicity released some tears, "With how much time I have left, it sucks that I won't be able to see you have any more children."

Spencer looked at his mother-in-law, "Even though you were told that chemotherapy and radiation therapy won't cure your lymphoma, haven't you thought of accepting chemotherapy to see if it prolongs your life for a bit?" asked Spencer.

Felicity shook her head, "I decided against getting treatment because I lived a full life," said Felicity just as Spencer's cell phone rang causing the 37-year-old genius to answer his phone.

"Dr. Reid," answered Spencer.

"The team and I just finished a case in Santa Monica, California, and we were hoping if we could get together with you and Aaron for lunch before we fly back to D.C.," said Emily.

"If we're going to be getting together for lunch, it will have to be at Good Samaritan Hospital because Lila just gave birth to Naomi and Parker nearly two hours ago and I'm not leaving the hospital until Lila and the twins get discharged," said Spencer.

"Congratulations, and we can meet you there," said Emily before hanging up.

Diana and William looked at their son and daughter-in-law.

"I'm going to go get Diana settled into her new hospital, and I hope that it's OK if I stay in one of the guest bedrooms," said William.

"You're welcome to stay with us until you find a house or an apartment to live in, William," said Lila.

After Spencer and Lila hugged Spencer's parents goodbye and Diana and William left the room with the nurse, Robert looked at his daughter, "Can Felicity and I stay in the other guest bedroom for the next two weeks?" asked Robert.

"Why two weeks?" asked Lila.

Felicity smiled at her daughter, "I want to help you and Spencer settle in and develop a routine before Spencer goes back to work for the fall term on October 1st."

Spencer looked at Lila, "It wouldn't be a bad idea if your parents stay with us for a while because two babies will be harder to deal with than just one and they can keep an eye on Naomi and Parker while we sleep."

Lila nodded as she thought about Hotch telling her that she and Spencer should sleep when Naomi and Parker sleep, "Then you two can stay."

A few minutes later Felicity and Robert left Lila's hospital room just as Hotch, Jack, and Parker all entered the room.

"I thought that you guys weren't going to visit until later," said Spencer.

"When you sent us the pictures, I wanted to meet my goddaughter," said Hotch.

"And I had to meet my godson and namesake," said Parker.

A minute later Hotch was holding Naomi and smiled at his goddaughter before looking at Spencer and Lila, "Naomi's beautiful and I can already see a perfect mixture of you two in Naomi."

"I'm happy that Naomi inherited Spence's eyes and curls," smiled Lila before looking at her old friend, "What do you think of your namesake and godson, Parker?" asked Lila.

"He looks just like Spencer," said Parker before looking at Spencer, "I bet that the two of us will teach Parker everything about basketball."

Spencer nodded, "We will since I'm already planning to help coach their basketball teams if they want to play."

Hotch looked between Spencer and Lila, "Do you two regret not getting together sooner?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Even though I wish that I've gotten together with Lila way before Maeve happened, I don't regret anything because I doubt that Naomi and Parker would turn out like they did today," said Spencer before looking at Hotch, "I don't know if Dave called you, but the team is in the area and they want to meet with us before they head back to Quantico."

"Dave already called me and I'm in," said Hotch just as Will, Henry, and Michael entered the room.

"Hi, uncle Spencer. Hi aunt Lila," said Henry.

"Hi, uncle Spence. Hi auntie Lila," said Michael before grinning up at Hotch and Parker who were holding Naomi and baby Parker, "I want to hold babies, please."

Will chuckled, "Please wait a few minutes, Michael," said Will as he looked at Hotch who was now holding baby Parker, "May I?" asked Will.

"Go ahead," said Hotch as he gently passed baby Parker to Will.

A few seconds later Will was taking in the sight of baby Parker, "Baby Parker looks just like you, Spencer," said Will as he shifted baby Parker into one arm and accepted Naomi from Parker, "Naomi is beautiful and she looks she got features from both parents."

"I know," said Spencer.

Henry looked at his godfather, "May I please hold the babies, uncle Spencer?" asked Henry.

"You sure can," said Spencer.

A few seconds later Henry and Michael were sitting next to each other on the couch when Spencer sat down next Michael as Will placed Naomi into Henry's arms while Spencer accepted baby Parker from Will, "Henry and Michael, I want you to meet Naomi Hazel Reid and Parker Johnathon Reid."

Henry smiled, "Naomi is beautiful while P.J. looks just like you, uncle Spencer."

"Thank you, Henry," said Spencer before looking at Michael who was looking at Naomi and baby Parker in awe, "What do you think of Naomi and Parker?" asked Spencer.

"I can't wait to play with P.J. and Na-omi," said Michael slowly.

"I can't wait to read to them," said Henry.

Spencer looked at Will, "Emily, Dave, Matt, Luke, Tara, Ashley, and Kate are in the area; so would you, Henry, and Michael want to join everyone for lunch before the team heads back to Quantico?" asked Spencer.

Will looked at his sons, "What do you think of joining your mother's former teammates for lunch?" asked Will.

Michael perked up, "Mommy be there?" asked Michael.

Will shook his head as he thought about finding out how JJ was doing through his ex-mother-in-law who was supportive over everything after he explained about what happened between him and JJ. Then he thought about how he was grateful that Sandy wasn't upset with Spencer for turning JJ down since Spencer was already committed to Lila when JJ made her confession, "Your mother is still on her secret mission for another month."

* * *

Nearly two hours later Spencer and Hotch smiled as they saw Emily, Rossi, Luke, Matt, Tara, Kate Callahan, Ashley Seaver, and Garcia who had a bunch of balloons and some gift bags, "What brings you to California, Penelope?" asked Spencer.

"There was a lot of videos from the unsub so I ended up coming with, and I also wanted to see you, sir Hotch, Jack, and my godsons," said Garcia.

Spencer looked at Kate and Ashley, "Are you two happy about being in the B.A.U. again?" asked Spencer.

"It's not the same team that I worked with for a year, but everything is going great," said Kate.

Ashley nodded as she looked at Spencer and Hotch, "Even though you two and Morgan aren't there anymore, I agree with Kate since everyone is treating me great."

Garcia looked at Spencer, "Before we get something to eat, can we please meet Naomi and Parker?" asked Garcia.

Spencer smiled, "Let's go."

A few minutes later Garcia was holding Naomi and Parker and looked at Spencer, "They're beautiful and Naomi is definitely going to give you a run for your money while baby Parker is going to be a heartbreaker."

Lila laughed, "Naomi is already a daddy's girl while Parker is already a momma's boy."

"Awww," cooed Emily, Garcia, Tara, Ashley, and Kate.

"I know that you named Hotch to be Naomi's godfather while your former classmate Parker is baby Parker's godfather, are you ever going to reveal who gets to be the Reid twins' godmother or godmothers?" asked Garcia excitably.

"My sister Violet is Naomi's godmother while my sister-in-law Marissa is Parker's godmother," said Lila.

Garcia pouted causing Lila to look at Garcia, "I asked Spence if I could pick out the godmothers while he would get to pick the godfathers. Spence gets to pick out the godmother or godmothers next time."

"So you two will have more than two kids?" asked Garcia.

Lila nodded, "We will, but we're going to enjoy Naomi and Parker for awhile first," said Lila as she watched Garcia pass Naomi and Parker to Emily who smiled down at Naomi and Parker.

"Are you two going to turn out to be geniuses like your daddy?" asked Emily.

"As of right now no one will know if they'll turn out to be geniuses like me, but maybe the books that one of the teachers at The Polytechnic School gave Lila by Chris Ferrie will help make sure that the twins love science like me," said Spencer causing everyone to laugh softly.

Rossi cleared his throat and pulled out an envelope out of his sport jacket's pocket, "Even though I know that you two are not hurting on money, I have something for Naomi's and Parker's future."

A minute later Spencer's and Lila's eyes went wide when they saw two checks written with the amount of $100,000 for each twin.

"You didn't have to, David," said Lila.

"I know, but I consider Spencer the son I always wished for," said Rossi he gave Spencer a kiss on each cheek causing everyone to laugh as Spencer blushed.

* * *

Three days later Spencer and Lila entered their house with Naomi and Parker and sat down on the couch with Naomi in Spencer's arms and Parker in Lila's arms when their six-month-old Labradoodle puppies Athena and Apollo ran over to them and sat down on the floor by them.

"Athena and Apollo, your daddy and I want to introduce you two to your new siblings Naomi Hazel Reid and Parker Johnathon Reid who will grow up with you two," said Lila.

Athena and Apollo started to sniff the two tiny humans before they started to eagerly wag their tails.

"I see that you two love Naomi and Parker," cooed Lila.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Lila were sitting in the shade with Naomi in Spencer's arms and Parker in Lila's arms as they watched the sunset when Spencer looked down at Naomi and noticed the three ladybugs on Naomi's onesie, "It seems like ladybugs are attracted to you, Naomi," said Spencer gently as he gently shooed the ladybugs away from his daughter causing him to think about how Lila insisted that Naomi's side of the nursery dealt with ladybugs and ladybugs finding their way to Naomi, "I guess that my special nickname for you will be ladybug."

Naomi opened her eyes as she cooed at her father.

"I think that Naomi agrees with you, Spence," smiled Lila before sniffing the air and looked down at Parker, "Did you fill up your diaper again, little man?" asked Lila.

Parker cooed at his mother causing Spencer to think about how many times Parker had filled up his diaper, "I guess that Parker's nickname from me will be 'stinker'."

Lila laughed, "I agree, Spence," said Lila before looking at her son, "Are you really going to grow up to be mommy's and daddy's little stinker, Parker?" asked a cooing Lila.

Parker's lips twitched up a bit causing Lila to laugh, "I guess you're trying to say yes to your mommy," cooed Lila as she slowly stood up with Parker and took him inside to change his diaper while Spencer looked down at his daughter.

"Even though it's August 26th, I'm grateful that I don't have to start working again until October 1st," said Spencer.

* * *

**October of 2019**

Spencer groaned as he heard his alarm clock go off causing him to turn off his alarm and sit up in bed while Lila woke up, "Even though Naomi and Parker are a day away from turning six-weeks-old, I'm not looking forward to leaving them today," groaned Spencer.

"At least you no longer have to travel all over the country for work," pointed out Lila.

Spencer nodded in agreement, "Which I'm grateful for," said Spencer just as Naomi and Parker started to cry in their bassinets, "That's their 'I'm hungry' cry. So I'll get you Naomi and Parker and quickly get dressed so I can get started on breakfast," said Spencer as he got Naomi and Parker out of their bassinets and passed them to Lila before he headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Later on that day, Spencer was about to head down to the cafeteria for lunch when a knock sounded on his open door causing him to grin when he saw Lila with a stroller that contained Naomi and Parker who were both awake, "Well this is a nice surprise," grinned Spencer as he made his way over to his wife and children.

"Naomi and Parker wanted to visit their daddy at work," said Lila as she kissed her husband.

Spencer knelt down in front of the stroller and smiled at his children, "Were you two missing daddy so much that mommy had to bring you two to my job?" asked Spencer.

Naomi and Parker both smiled at their father causing Spencer and Lila to grin at each other.

"Their first real smiles that don't deal with gas," said Spencer just as he sniffed the air and looked at Parker, "Are you choosing to be a stinker at Cal-tech, stinker?" asked Spencer.

Parker gurgled at his father before smiling causing Lila to look at her husband, "Why don't you quickly change Parker's diaper before we start eating the lunch I brought for us to eat."

A minute later Spencer was carefully changing Parker's diaper before he changed Naomi's diaper before he and Lila ate their lunch together while Naomi and Parker napped in their stroller.

* * *

A week later Spencer woke up to two seven-week-old babies who were both laying on their stomachs while cooing and gurgling at him causing him to reach over for his glasses and slipped them on, "What are you two doing in bed with me?" asked Spencer.

At that moment Lila entered the bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast, "Happy birthday, Spencer."

Spencer smiled as he saw the two candles that spelled out 38 on a cupcake that stood next to three pancakes, scrambled eggs, and breakfast sausage, "Thank you, Lila."

"Please blow out the candles before I feed you your breakfast in bed while you cuddle with Naomi and Parker," said Lila.

Spencer raised his eyebrows at his wife, "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Spencer.

"I already ate because of Naomi and Parker waking me up an hour and a half ago," said Lila.

A few seconds later Spencer closed his eyes as he blew out the candles.

"Will you tell me about what you wish for?" asked Lila.

"To have a very good birthday while my mom remembers me today," said Spencer.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was in his office at Cal-tech grading the quizzes he gave his students when his office phone rang causing him to answer it, "Professor Reid," answered Spencer.

"It's JJ, Spence," said JJ.

Spencer removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes as he thought about JJ getting discharged from the hospital a month prior and Will telling him that JJ wasn't allowed to contact him, Henry, and Michael for a year, "Even though you're not allowed to contact Henry, Michael, and Will for a year; I'm warning you not to contact me again or I'll be filing a restraining order against you," said Spencer firmly before hanging up.

A minute later Spencer was rubbing his eyes just he heard some gurgling causing him to look up to find Lila entering his office with a stroller containing Naomi and Parker who both smiled when they saw their father, "Well this is a nice surprise," said Spencer as he got up and made his way towards his wife and children and kissed Lila on the lips.

"Naomi and Parker both wanted to see their daddy at work," said Lila.

Spencer smiled as he thought about Lila coming to Cal-tech with the twins every day at lunchtime with leftovers for them to eat, "I think that you're taking advantage of being a stay at home mom to visit me at lunchtime every day with the kids."

Lila smirked, "Visiting you at work during lunchtime helps me make sure that you remember to eat, Naomi and Parker get to see where their daddy works, and for everyone to know that you're not a single 38-year-old professor."

A few minutes later Spencer was holding Naomi and Parker in his arms when Lila looked at her husband as she heated up their lunch, "You looked like you were stressed out when I walked in here with Naomi and Parker."

Spencer sighed, "Jennifer called my work phone and I told her that if she contacts me again I'll file a restraining order."

Lila nodded, "Whatever you want to do about Jennifer, I'll support you," said Lila before she started to get the Indian food that she picked up for her husband and herself ready.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer who was carrying Naomi's and Parker's car seats entered his mother's hospital room and looked at his mom who was reading one of her books, "Hi mom," said Spencer.

Diana smiled at her son, "I can't believe that my baby is 38 today while he has two babies of his own."

Spencer smiled as he realized that his mother remembered him, "Would you like to hold your grandchildren?" asked Spencer.

"Yes please," said Diana.

A few minutes later Diana was holding both Naomi and Parker, "Parker keeps on looking more like you every day while Naomi is going to be a perfect mixture of you and Lila," said Diana before tilting her head, "Speaking of Lila, where is Lila?" asked Diana.

"She's picking up food with dad," said Spencer just as Naomi started to cry, "That's Naomi's 'I'm hungry' cry," said Spencer as he reached into the twins' diaper bag and grabbed a bottle that contained Lila's breast milk and a burp rag, "Would you like to feed Naomi, mom?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I would love to."

Spencer exchanged the bottle and burp rag in his hand for Parker who started to cry too, "While Nana Diana feeds your twin sister, I'll feed you, stinker," said Spencer as he grabbed the second bottle and a burp rag and started to feed his son.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer entered his and Lila's bedroom to find Lila wearing lingerie that looked almost like the bikini Lila wore over 13 years ago.

"Since you were a very good boy on your birthday, you have one last present to open," said Lila seductively.

Spencer groaned as he felt his body start to react before remembering that it has been seven weeks since Lila gave birth to Naomi and Parker, "Are you sure that you're ready?" asked Spencer.

"Dr. Ramirez cleared me a week ago, but I chose to wait until your birthday to make our first time since Naomi's and Parker's births extra special," said Lila as she led her husband towards the bed and started to straddle him.

* * *

A few weeks later Spencer was sitting on top of his desk in his classroom telling his students about the time he found the cure for white prosperous exposure to save the lives of troops in Iraq when the door of his classroom opened causing his face to light up into a grin at the sight of Lila with nine-week-old Naomi dressed up as a ladybug while her twin brother was dressed up like a stink bug, "You never interrupt me while I'm teaching, Lila," said Spencer.

Lila smiled, "I know, but you told me that a bunch of your students were wondering about what Naomi and Parker were going to dress up as for Halloween."

A bunch of female students quickly got out of their desks and made their way to Lila, Naomi, and Parker and started to coo at the two-month-old twins.

"Naomi is the cutest ladybug ever, Mrs. Reid," said a student named Janelle.

Lila smiled, "Spence calls Naomi, ladybug."

"What type of bug is Parker dressed up as?" asked another student named Wilma.

"A stink bug because of Spence calling Parker 'stinker' due to how smelly Parker's diapers can get," said Lila causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Lila were joining Will, Henry, and Michael for trick or treating in Will's neighborhood in Pasadena.

* * *

**December of 2019**

Spencer and Lila smiled as they entered Robert's and Felicity's house with Naomi and Parker in their car seats.

"I'm glad that you four were able to join us for Christmas," said Robert as he hugged his daughter.

"Spencer and I agreed that we needed to celebrate Naomi's and Parker's first Christmas with you and mom," said Lila before looking at her now wheelchair-bound mother who looked like she lost more weight since the last time they saw each other in person during Thanksgiving, "How are you feeling mom?" asked Lila as she gave her mother a gentle hug.

Felicity sighed, "Why don't you two sit down first so I can hold Naomi and Parker."

A few minutes later Felicity was holding both Naomi and Parker as she studied the twins, "Parker keeps on looking more like you every day, Spencer."

Spencer smiled, "I know."

"And Naomi looks just like her mother despite having her father's eyes and curls," said Felicity.

Lila wrapped an arm around her husband, "Which I'm grateful for," said Lila before she looked at her mother who had handed Naomi and Parker off to her father, "Now how are you feeling, mom?" asked Lila.

Felicity sighed, "My doctor thinks that I have a few more days to live instead of until February, so I hope that I'm able to celebrate Naomi's and Parker's first Christmas before I'm gone."

Spencer and Lila exchanged glances as tears started to fall down Lila's face as they thought about Spencer currently being on winter break until January 6th before Spencer wrapped an arm around Lila while Lila looked at her mother, "Then we're staying here during your last days so you can spend every waking moment with Naomi, Parker, and me."

Tears started to fall down Felicity's face as she looked at her youngest daughter and son-in-law, "Are you two sure?" asked Felicity.

"Spence is on winter break until January 6th, so we don't have to be back in Los Angeles until January 5th," said Lila.

Spencer nodded as he thought about gaining a TA after he returned to work after Naomi's and Parker's births so he can spend some more time with his family, "If I have to, I can call my TA and ask him to take over my classes for a while because I promised Lila in my vows that I would be there for her during the bad times."

Felicity teared up as she looked at her son-in-law, "At least I know that Lila will be OK when I'm gone," said Felicity before looking down at Naomi and Parker in her arms, "Now let's make sure that you two have the best first Christmas ever," said Felicity as she made funny faces at her two youngest grandchildren causing them to laugh.

* * *

Two days later Spencer handed Lila a small box, "Merry Christmas, Lila."

Lila opened up the small box and gasped at a gold ring with an infinity symbol on it that contained a pink tourmaline, an emerald, and two Peridot stones, "It's beautiful, Spence," said Lila as she placed the ring onto her right ring finger causing her to smile at the perfect fit.

"There's also room for two more stones since we're planning to have two more kids," said Spencer.

"Good," said Lila as she handed a box to her husband, "Merry Christmas, Spence."

Spencer opened up the box to find a new watch with pink tourmaline, an emerald, and two Peridot stones.

"I thought about getting you a ring with everyone's birthstones, but I decided to design a watch for you," said Lila.

"I'll wear it every day, Lila," said Spencer as he kissed Lila causing Naomi and Parker who were both sitting in the rockers that their grandparents had for them to laugh.

* * *

**May of 2020**

Lila woke up to two small hands squeezing her nose causing her to open her eyes and find eight-month-old twins Naomi and Parker both grinning at her.

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama," said Parker.

"Mama. Mama. Mama. Mama," said Naomi.

"What's with the wake-up call?" asked Lila just as she noticed her husband entering the bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Lila," said Spencer.

Lila then noticed that Naomi and Parker were each wearing a onesie that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMMY! causing Lila to tear up.

"You guys," said Lila as she grabbed Naomi and Parker and started to cuddle with them while her husband fed her breakfast.

* * *

Six days later Lila woke up to Naomi and Parker pulling her hair causing her to see the onesies that her husband must have put on them HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MOMMY!

"I can't believe that it's my first Mother's Day with you two here," said Lila as tears started to fall down her face just as she saw her husband come into the bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast, "If you're going to surprise me with breakfast in bed on my birthday and Mother's Day every year, I'll definitely be spoiled every May."

"That's the plan," said Spencer.

Lila smirked at her husband as she started to eat the french toast her husband made for her, "Just wait until we celebrate Father's Day next month, Spence," said Lila before she started to tear up as she thought about her mom passing away two days after Christmas in her sleep, "I just wish that my mom was alive today."

"I know, Lila, but your mother wouldn't want you to be extremely sad while you celebrate Mother's Day with Naomi and Parker today," said Spencer.

"I know, Spence," said Lila before smiling a bit, "If your mom is having a good day today, at least we'll get to spend some time with her today."

Spencer nodded, "I know," said Spencer before he and Lila started to eat their breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Lila were cuddling on the couch while Naomi sat on her father's lap when Parker who was sitting up on the floor on his own looked at his mother.

"Mama," said Parker as he waved at his mother.

"Can you come to mommy, Parker?" asked Lila.

Parker grinned as he showed off the baby teeth that he already developed as he positioned himself onto his hands and knees before he used the nearby coffee table to help him stand up causing Spencer and Lila to exchange shocked glances.

Lila came up with an idea as she got off the couch and knelt down, "Come to mommy for a hug and a kiss," said Lila as she opened up her arms.

Parker grinned as he let go of the table and took a bunch of wobbly steps and landed into his mommy's arms.

"Mommy's so proud of you for taking your first steps on Mother's Day, Parker," cooed Lila as she hugged and kissed her eight-month-old son.

"Daddy's so proud of you too, stinker," said Spencer before looking at his eight-month-old daughter, "You'll take your first steps when you're ready, ladybug," said Spencer just as Naomi tried to grab his glasses, "Oh no you don't, ladybug," said Spencer as he playfully lifted Naomi up into the air causing the baby girl to laugh.

Lila looked at Parker who was still in her arms, "Daddy's silly, Parker," said Lila as she lifted up her son's shirt and blew a raspberry on his belly causing Parker to start laughing.

* * *

**June of 2020**

Spencer woke up to sloppy kisses causing him to open his eyes and blearily see 10-month-old twins Naomi and Parker sitting on either side of them.

"Dada. Dada. Dada," said Naomi.

"Dada. Dada. Dada," said Parker.

"What's with the wake-up call?" asked Spencer as he reached over for his glasses and slipped them on only to see the onesies that Lila must have had made for Naomi and Parker I'M 10-MONTHS-OLD TODAY AND HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, DADDY!

"I can't believe that you two are 10-months-old today," sighed Spencer just as Lila came into the room with breakfast.

"Happy Father's Day, Spence," said Lila as she kissed her husband before she and her husband started to eat their breakfast while they fed some of the scrambled eggs to Naomi and Parker.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Lila were cooking dinner together when they heard Naomi's voice.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada," said Naomi.

Spencer turned his head to find Naomi standing on her own two feet as she held onto Athena for protection.

Spencer grinned at Naomi, "Can you try walking to daddy, ladybug?" asked Spencer.

Naomi grinned as she let go of Athena and took 10 wobbly steps right into her daddy's arms causing

Spencer grinned he lifted Naomi up into the air, "Daddy's so proud of you, ladybug," said Spencer as he peppered his 10-month-old daughter with kisses.

Lila smiled, "Mommy's so proud of you too, Naomi," said Lila before looking at her husband, "Now we have two walking babies to deal with."

Spencer sighed as he looked at Parker who was walking into the kitchen with Apollo as he babbled and said words that he mastered to the one-year-old dog before grinning up at his parents, "Mama. Dada."

"I just hate how fast they're growing up," said Spencer.

"Me too, but hopefully I'll know if your swimmers were successful soon," said Lila.

Spencer blushed as he thought about how he and Lila have been having sex a few nights a week while knowing that his fertility days were slowly going down as he continued to get older, "I hope so too, Lila."

* * *

**August of 2020**

Spencer stood over Naomi's crib while Lila stood over Parker's crib as they waited for their now one-year-old twins to wake up and as soon/

Naomi opened her eyes she scrambled onto her feet and held onto the railing of her crib and grinned at her father, "Hi, Dada."

Spencer grinned at his baby girl who had the same hazel eyes as him, "Happy first birthday, ladybug."

Naomi signed 'thank you' to her father before she noticed her mother holding her twin brother, "Hi Mama."

Lila smiled as she made her way to her husband and daughter, "Happy birthday, Naomi."

Naomi signed 'thank you' to her mother.

Spencer looked at his son, "Happy birthday, stinker."

Parker grinned at his father as he let out a loud fart causing Naomi to laugh.

"You are really a stinker, Parker," said Lila before looking at her husband, "Why don't you go get started on breakfast while I change the twins' diapers and get them dressed."

"OK," said Spencer as he passed Naomi to his wife, "Daddy will see you soon, ladybug."

"K, Dada," said Naomi as she blew kisses at her father.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer had just placed pancakes, scrambled eggs, and breakfast sausage onto the table and cut up pancakes and scrambled eggs onto Naomi's and Parker's high chairs just as Lila entered the kitchen with Naomi and Parker walking on either side of her.

"Check out their onesies, Spence," said Lila.

Spencer looked at his children causing his eyes went wide when he saw Parker's onesie that said MY FIRST BIRTHDAY AND I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER TO ANOTHER SET OF TWINS while Naomi wore a onesie that said IT'S MY FIRST BIRTHDAY AND I'M GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER TO ANOTHER SET OF TWINS causing his face to break out into a huge grin.

"I thought that you were expecting again because of you snacking on saltine crackers, drinking ginger ale, and went green at the smell of my coffee," said Spencer as he kissed his wife before looking into Lila's blue eyes, "How far are you, Lila?" asked Spencer.

"I'm nine-weeks pregnant," grinned Lila as she showed her husband the ultrasound photo, "Dr. Ramirez isn't surprised that we're expecting our second set of twins because of my older brother and sister being twins while they each have a set of twins of their own."

Spencer chuckled, "I knew what I was getting myself into,"

"So what are you hoping for this time?" asked Lila.

"Another boy and girl would be nice so Naomi and Parker each have a sibling of the same gender to play with," said Spencer.

Lila nodded, "I hope so too because I would want to name our possible second daughter Felicity after my mom."

Spencer rested a hand on Lila's shoulder, "Are you sad that your mom couldn't be here to celebrate Naomi and Parker turning one and to find out that she's getting two more grandchildren if she had a treatable form of lymphoma?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "I miss my mom, but I'm glad that she's no longer suffering," said Lila just as Parker's stomach growled loudly causing Spencer and Lila to focus on feeding Naomi and Parker breakfast.

* * *

Later on that evening Naomi and Parker were sitting in their high chairs as their parents placed two small birthday cakes in front of them before Spencer pulled out a lighter and lit the two lone candles on each cake before Lila started to sing 'Happy Birthday" causing Diana, William, Robert, Hotch, Jack, Will, Henry, Michael, and Parker Dunley to join in.

After everyone was done singing, Spencer helped Naomi blow out her candle while Lila helped baby Parker blow out their candle before both twins decided to dig into their cake.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sad to say that there is only one more chapter left._


	10. The Next Seven Months & 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

A/N: Shout out to Rookblonkoblues for being the 100th reviewer for this story, and also a huge shout out to torycat123, Fashionista7, Jason Chandler fishtrek, princess2019, Astrahan, criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, Guest, and souternbeauty13/Guest for reviewing chapter 9

_This is the last chapter of this story and aside from the b-word, a-word, and f-word being said in this chapter by either Spencer when it comes to two female villains from season 12 or two adorable toddlers; there's also another minor character death in this chapter so tissues will be needed. I'm also sorry to say that there won't be a sequel to this story._

* * *

**September 2020**

Spencer and Lila were walking through a park together while holding hands talking about Naomi, Parker, and their unborn twins just as they saw Will sitting on a bench with a woman talking to each other as they held hands before Will noticed them causing him to wave them over.

"Hi, Will," said Spencer.

Will smiled, "Hi, Spencer. Hi Lila," said Will before gesturing to the woman sitting next to him, "This is my neighbor and girlfriend of four months Jean Wilson, and Jean these are my friends Dr. Spencer Reid and his wife Lila."

Spencer smiled and waved while Lila shook hands with Jean.

"Aren't you Henry's and Michael's godfather," asked Jean.

Spencer smiled as he realized that Jean has already interacted with Henry and Michael multiple times, "I am."

Lila looked at Jean, "How long have you two known each other?" asked Lila.

"We were dating each other in high school together, but we broke up after graduation because of Will staying in New Orleans and me moving to Wisconsin. I moved into the same apartment building as Will five months ago," said Jean.

"What do you do for work?" asked Lila.

"I'm a lawyer," said Jean.

Spencer smiled, "My dad is a retired lawyer."

Jean studied Lila for a moment, "Aren't you the retired actress Lila Archer?" asked Jean quietly.

Lila nodded, "I am, but I retired so I could fulfill my dreams of starting a family," said Lila as she rested her hands on her already showing baby bump, "Aside from Spence and I just celebrating our fraternal twins Naomi's and Parker's first birthdays three weeks ago, I'm 12-weeks pregnant with our second set of fraternal twins."

Jean smiled as she looked at the picture of Naomi and Parker that Spencer was showing her, "Congratulations and they're so adorable," said Jean before showing Spencer and Lila a picture on her phone, "I'm a single mother to a 10-year-old girl and an eight-year-old girl."

Lila smiled as she looked at the two girls who both looked like their mother when it comes to having red hair and blue eyes, "Such beautiful girls you got there."

"Thank you, and I'm glad that Cassia, Rose, Henry, and Michael are all getting along great," said Jean.

Spencer smiled, "I hope that you're treating Will and my godsons right too."

Jean nodded while Will looked at Spencer, "Jean is treating Henry and Michael as her own children while she's treating me better than Jennifer sometimes did."

Jean nodded, "My late husband cheated on me causing us to divorce only for him and the woman he cheated on me with to be killed by a drunk driver five years ago."

Spencer quickly decided the need to move onto lighter topics, "Where are Henry, Michael, Cassia, and Rose right now?" asked Spencer.

Will pointed over at the nearby ice cream truck where there were a bunch of kids and parents in front of Henry, Michael, Cassia, and Rose, "Over there."

Spencer and Lila turned their heads to find Henry and Michael carrying ice cream cones like Cassia and Rose causing Lila to rub her 12-week baby bump.

"Speaking of ice cream, the babies and I could really go for some ice cream right now," said Lila.

Spencer smiled, "If my queen wants ice cream, ice cream she shall get," said Spencer as he kissed Lila's lips before walking away just as he reached Henry and Michael.

"That looks like some yummy ice cream," said Spencer.

Henry grinned, "Are you getting Aunt Lila some ice cream too, uncle Spencer?" asked Henry.

Spencer nodded, "I am, but I might get myself a snow cone to prevent me from getting sick."

Nearly 12-year-old Henry looked at Cassia and Rose, "Cassia and Rose, this is my godfather Dr. Spencer Reid. He's a real genius and a magician who works at Cal-tech as a chemistry professor and a researcher."

Spencer smiled at Cassia and Rose, "I'm happy to meet you, two girls. After everyone is done eating their ice cream, I'll show you two young ladies some really cool magic tricks."

"Awesome," said Cassia and Rose in unison.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Will were taking all the garbage to the trash cans together when Spencer looked at Will, "Does Jennifer know that you're dating again?" asked Spencer quietly.

Will nodded, "She does, and Henry slipped to her that he, Michael, Cassia, and Rose gave me their blessing to ask Jean to marry me when he talked to her two hours ago."

"What did she have to say about you planning on giving Henry and Michael a step-mother?" asked Spencer quietly.

Will sighed, "She told me that I'm forbidden to marry again since I won't take her back. I told her that I'm still not taking her back and I'm allowed to marry whoever I want because the divorce is final."

Spencer sighed as he realized that JJ still hasn't gotten over her controlling behavior before looking into Will's eyes, "You deserve to be happy, and as soon as Jean says yes you two should elope while you might need to have Jean file a restraining order against Jennifer to be safe."

Will nodded, "I'm already thinking about Jean and me eloping while having Jean file a restraining order against Jennifer. If Jennifer comes out here to confront Jean and me, I'll just have some officers I befriended the past year arrest her," said Will before he and Spencer decided to head back to Lila, Jean, Henry, Michael, Cassia, and Rose.

"Can you please do magic tricks for us now, uncle Spencer?" asked five-year-old Michael.

Spencer smiled, "I can do some magic tricks now, but then Lila and I have to get home to Naomi and Parker."

"Where are Naomi and Parker?" asked Henry.

"They're both dealing with colds right now, so my dad's watching them," said Spencer.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Lila entered their house to find Spencer's father sitting in the recliner with Naomi and Parker on his lap as he read one of Chris Ferrie's books out loud to them.

"How were they?" asked Lila.

Naomi and Parker looked up from the book they were looking at with their paternal grandfather and grinned when they saw their parents.

"Dada. Mama," sniffled Naomi.

"Mama. Dada," sniffled Parker.

William quickly let his 12-month-old grandchildren onto the ground causing Naomi to do a toddling run to her father while Parker did a toddling run to his mother, "They were well behaved since they took their cold medicine for me."

Spencer swooped up Naomi and settled her onto his hip, "You're looking a bit better, ladybug," said Spencer before looking at his father, "Thank you for agreeing to babysit Naomi and Parker so Lila and I could have a date night, dad."

"I love getting to spend time with my grandchildren, so I don't mind babysitting them at all," said William before thinking about his son and former unit chief heading to Texas for Cat Adams execution before looking at Lila, "When Spencer leaves for Texas tomorrow, do you want me to stay here with you and the twins?" asked William.

"That would be lovely," said Lila just as Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text message from Will.

I ASKED JEAN TO MARRY ME AND SHE SAID YES. WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE COURTHOUSE TO GET MARRIED SO CAN YOU AND LILA COME AND BE WITNESSES? ~ WL

Lila looked at her husband, "Spence?" asked Lila.

Spencer smiled at his wife. "Will just proposed to his girlfriend and Jean said yes and they're on their way to the courthouse to elope and need us to be witnesses."

William looked at his son and daughter-in-law, "You two go be witnesses for the father of Spencer's godson."

Lila looked at her father-in-law, "Are you sure that you want to watch Naomi and Parker for a bit longer?" asked Lila.

William nodded, "I want to spend some more time with my grandchildren," said William as he shooed his son and daughter-in-law out of the house.

* * *

90 minutes later Spencer and Lila were smiling and clapping along with Henry, Michael, Cassia, and Rose as the judge told Will to kiss his bride.

* * *

The next evening Spencer and Hotch were sitting next to each other in the viewing area of Catherine Adam's and Lindsay Vaughn's execution chamber when Hotch looked at Spencer, "Are you sure you want to be here to watch Catherine Adams and Lindsey Vaughn get executed?" asked Hotch.

"I have to be because those two bitches caused me to lose three months of my life and almost killed my mom," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Hotch were watching an IV be hooked up to Cat Adams when the executioner looked at Cat, "Any last words, Miss Adams?" asked the executioner.

Cat gave a cat-like grin as she looked at the one-way window, "I know you're here to watch me die, Spencie," said Cat causing Spencer to stiffen up in his seat as he felt Hotch squeeze his shoulder, "so I'll make sure to tell Maeve hello for you, that you still love her and miss her, while you moved on and started a family of your own."

Spencer felt Hotch tap his shoulder causing him to look at his former unit chief, "You know that Maeve would be happy that you didn't let her death stop you from finding someone to marry and start your own family with."

"I know," said Spencer quietly.

"Only a minute before Adams is gone for good," said Hotch quietly as he and Spencer watched the medication be injected into Cat Adams.

A few minutes later Spencer sighed in relief as they heard that Catherine Adams is dead.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was sighing in relief again when he watched Lindsay Vaughn die.

* * *

A week later Spencer was finishing up his first class of the fall semester class just as he looked at his students and shook his head when he saw how focused his female students were on him, "I'm now going to let three special guests into the room. I expect you guys to be on your best behavior because two of those guests are soaking up words like a sponge," said Spencer just as Lila entered the room with 13-month-old twins Naomi and Parker toddling on either side of her causing his female students to sigh in disappointment causing him to shake his head at his female students, "You ladies should have noticed my wedding band and family portraits on my desk."

Lila smirked at her husband, "You should have known that you do have the hot professor look down to the T, Spence," said Lila as she kissed her husband.

"Dada, up," said Naomi.

Spencer smiled as he swooped up his 13-month-old daughter, "Are you being a good girl for mommy, ladybug?" asked Spencer.

Naomi nodded as her chin-length curls bounced, "Yes, Dada," said Naomi before pointing at Parker, "Arker say bad ord."

"He did?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "You know what our next door neighbors call their Basset Hound?" asked Lila.

Spencer nodded as he thought about his next door neighbor's basset hound named Fred that always barked at him whenever he saw him, "Basshole."

"Think about what bad word is in that word," said Lila.

Spencer nodded, "I know the word."

Parker pointed at his father's butt, "Ass," said Parker causing Spencer's students to laugh.

Spencer looked at his students, "Last school year Lila brought Naomi and Parker to visit me here at Cal-tech every day, so I hope you guys choose to watch what you guys say whenever Naomi and Parker visit me because they're currently 13-months-old while they're showing signs of becoming geniuses like me," said Spencer causing every student to say 'yes sir' or 'yes Professor Reid' while Spencer smiled, "Also, if any of you will be my students during the winter semester next year I'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Are you taking a sabbatical?" asked a male student.

Lila shook her head as she rested her hands on her stomach, "I'm currently 15-weeks pregnant with our second set of twins, so your chemistry professor will be going on paternity leave when the babies are born," said Lila just as a male student dropped his phone on the floor.

"Fuck," said the student.

Naomi and Parker both looked at their parents as they spoke in unison, "Fu-ck."

Spencer and Lila to glare at the student.

"Sorry," said the male student.

* * *

**October 2020**

Spencer woke up to two 13-month-old toddlers on top of him while kissing him causing him to grin as he slipped on his glasses, "Good morning, ladybug. Good morning, stinker," said Spencer.

"Appy birfay, Dada," said Naomi.

"Appy birfay, Dada," said Parker just as 16-week pregnant Lila came into the bedroom with breakfast.

"Good job waking up daddy and telling him happy birthday, guys," said Lila before looking at her husband, "Naomi and Parker have definitely inherited your brains."

"Are you happy about that?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "I am because we'll get to watch our children do great things with their lives," said Lila as she set the breakfast tray on her lap, "Hopefully Naomi's and Parker's siblings inherit your brains too."

Naomi smiled at her mother as she rested a hand on her mommy's baby bump, "Hi abies," said Naomi as she kissed her mommy's baby bump.

Spencer smiled at Naomi, "Are you looking forward to becoming a big sister?" asked Spencer.

Naomi nodded as the curly pigtails her mommy pulled her hair into bounced, "Yes, Dada."

Spencer looked at Parker, "Are you excited about becoming a big brother like your twin sister?" asked Spencer.

Parker shook his head as his brown curls shook, "No, Dada," said Parker before he smiled.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head, "Are you choosing to be a stinker right now?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, Dada," said Parker as he kissed his mother's baby bump, "Hi, abies."

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer was sitting in front of a birthday cake while his parents, Lila, Hotch, Jack, the blended Wilson-LaMontagne family sang "Happy Birthday" to him while Naomi and Parker babbled along before he blew out the two candles that spelled 39 before Naomi and Parker decided to each grab a chunk of cake and smash it into their father's face causing everyone to roar with laughter while Lila took a picture.

* * *

A few weeks later Spencer grinned as 14-month-old Naomi who was dressed up as Penelope Pussycat and her twin brother Parker who was dressed up as Pepe Le Pew from "Looney Tunes", "Awesome costumes, guys," said Spencer.

"Tank you, Dada," said Naomi as she licked her hands like a cat would lick its paws, "Meow."

"Tank you, Dada," said Parker as he turned around and pretended to spray his daddy.

Spencer laughed, "You really are a stinker for pretending to spray your daddy," said Spencer before looking at his soon to be two oldest children, "Are you two ready to go trick or treating for some candy?" asked Spencer.

"Yay," said Naomi and Parker as they clapped their hands.

A few minutes later Spencer and Lila were leaving the house with Naomi and Parker to go trick or treating in Pasadena with Will, Henry, Michael and the newly dubbed Jean, Cassia, Rose Wilson-LaMontagne trio.

* * *

**November of 2020**

Spencer was standing at the whiteboard in his office writing chemistry equations on the board just as a knock sounded on his door causing him to turn around to see his father with a grim look on his face, "Is everything OK, dad?" asked Spencer.

"I rather wait until Lila gets here with Naomi and Parker before I tell you what's going on," said William just as Lila entered the office while pushing a double stroller that contained 14-month-old twins Naomi and Parker.

"Hi Dada," said Naomi as she grinned and waved at her father.

"Hi Dada," said Parker as he waved at his father.

Spencer smiled at Naomi and Parker, "Have you two been a good girl and a good boy for mommy?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Naomi.

"Yes," said Parker.

"They've been well behaved," said Lila before looking at her father-in-law, "So why did you ask me to come here when Spence doesn't eat lunch for another hour?" asked Lila.

"Why don't you two sit down," said William.

A minute later Spencer and Lila were sitting next to each other on the couch when William who was sitting on the opposite side of his son looked at his son, "I was visiting your mom an hour ago, and while we were going through one of her photo albums she had a seizure that caused her to hit her head die instantly."

Lila quickly pulled her husband into a hug while Spencer started to cry causing Naomi and Parker who were both cuddling with teddy bears to look at their mother.

"Why Dada cwying?" asked Parker.

"Why Dada cwying?" asked Naomi.

"Your father is crying because of your Nana Diana going to Heaven," said Lila as she started to cry along with her husband causing Naomi and Parker to start crying because of their parents crying too.

* * *

Four days later Spencer and Lila were standing by Diana's casket with Naomi and Parker sitting in a double stroller in front of them while Lila rested her hands on her five-month pregnant baby bump when Spencer's eyes went wide when he saw JJ approach them.

"What are you doing here, Jennifer?" asked Spencer.

"Even though you told me that you never want to see or talk to me again, Henry told me that your mom passed away and I wanted to pay my respect to your mother," said JJ as she looked at Naomi and Parker before looking at Spencer, "Naomi is very beautiful and Parker looks just like you, Reid."

"I take it that Henry told you about Naomi and Parker?" asked Spencer.

JJ nodded, "He did while he sent me pictures of him holding them," said JJ before gesturing to Lila's baby bump, "Henry also told me that you two are expecting your second set of twins and are choosing to be surprised on the genders this time. Congratulations," said JJ before walking away.

* * *

After the minister gave his sermon, Spencer walked up to the podium and looked at everyone that came to his mother's funeral.

"I'm Diana's son Spencer. My mom had lived with paranoid schizophrenia for most of her life before she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's and Dementia five years ago, and when she became pregnant with me she sacrificed her own health by going off her medication so I could be born healthy. Throughout the years she was a loving mother to me even though that there were times that she didn't remember that I was her son. My mom loved doting on her 14-month-old grandchildren Naomi and Parker while she was very excited about becoming a grandmother to twins again in March. One of my most favorite sayings that my mom has told me was "Love isn't a memory, it's so much more than that. Love is bigger than a disease of the brain. Love is a world of its own that lives in the heart, not in the head," choked Spencer as tears fell down his face before he walked away and joined Lila who hugged him before he settled Naomi and Parker onto his lap.

* * *

Over two hours later Spencer was getting himself some coffee when JJ walked over to him, "Can we please talk?" asked JJ.

Spencer sighed as he ran a hand through his messy curls, "Do you really have to confront me at my mother's funeral?" asked Spencer.

"You keep dodging my phone calls and never answer my letters," said JJ.

"That should tell you that I don't want to talk to you," said Spencer firmly.

"Can we please talk so I can never bother you again?" asked JJ.

Spencer sighed, "Are you going to complain about me being married to Lila, having two kids with her, and Lila being 21-weeks pregnant with our second set of twins because of you divorcing Will so you could be with me?" asked Spencer.

"I'm not," said JJ before taking a breath, "I regret confessing my feelings to you because I lost everything in the process."

Spencer sighed, "I don't think that we would still be working together right now if you didn't confess your feelings to me because I would have still left the B.A.U. when Lila told me that she's pregnant."

"Are you sure?" asked JJ.

Spencer nodded, "I would want to work a safe job that allows me to go home to Lila, Naomi, and Parker every night since being held hostage again for the second time in six months was the last straw for me since Lila almost lost me twice within six months," said Spencer just as Naomi toddled over to him causing him to swoop up his 14-month-old daughter and settled her on his hip, "Are you coming to check on daddy, ladybug?" asked Spencer.

Naomi nodded as her curly blonde pigtails bounced, "Dada, sad," said Naomi as she kissed her father's cheek, "All etter, Dada?" asked Naomi.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Daddy is feeling a bit better right now because of you, ladybug," said Spencer just before a horrid smell hit his nose causing him to wrinkle his nose as he looked at Naomi, "Let's go clean up your diaper before someone calls a hazmat team in to identify the smell," said Spencer as he lifted up Naomi's black dress and blew a raspberry on Naomi's belly causing the 14-month-old toddler to squeal with laughter as he walked away with Naomi while JJ stayed rooted in her spot.

* * *

**December 2020**

16-month-old twins Naomi's and Parker's hazel eyes went wide when they saw two rocking horses by the Christmas tree.

"Pony," said Naomi as she ran over to the pink rocking horse and climbed onto it, "Giddy up!" exclaimed Naomi as she started to rock her rocking horse.

A laughing Spencer to look at his wife, "Seems like we have a cowgirl on our hands."

Lila laughed as she thought about Naomi and Parker doing a great job keeping their father happy since her mother-in-law's death six weeks ago before she groaned when she felt two kicks causing her to rub her 27-week baby bump, "I know, but maybe Naomi and Parker will be interested in horseback riding in a couple of years"

Spencer nodded, "That wouldn't be a bad idea because I went horseback riding countless of times growing up," said Spencer before he and Lila decided to join in on opening presents with their 16-month-old toddlers.

* * *

**January 2021**

Spencer was teaching his students just as his sister-in-law and brother-in-law who either had tears falling down their faces or a grim look, "Is everything OK, Violet and Christopher?" asked Spencer as he hurried towards his sister-in-law and brother-in-law.

"No, but can we please talk in the hallway?" asked Christopher.

Spencer looked over where his teaching assistant was quietly grading quizzes, "Can you please continue teaching while I talk to my brother-in-law and sister-in-law?" asked Spencer.

Eric nodded, "I can."

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting across from his brother-in-law and sister-in-law in his office, "Why are you two visiting me and not your little sister without letting us know ahead of time that you two are coming to visit?" asked Spencer.

Christopher sighed, "Dad passed away in his sleep overnight. Because of us not wanting to tell you and Lila over the phone, we decided to come to California tell you the news first in person before we tell Lila since she's 30-weeks pregnant with babies three and four."

Spencer nodded, "I appreciate you two for telling me the news first because we need to make sure that grief doesn't cause Lila to go into labor this early."

"Lila told us how hard it was for you when your mom passed away, so we wanted to tell you first," said Violet.

Spencer got up and headed towards his desk and grabbed the land-line and dialed the number of the Dean who answered on the third ring, "This is Professor Reid calling, and I need a week off immediately because my sister-in-law and brother-in-law just pulled me out of my class to tell me that my father-in-law passed away. I need to help my brother-in-law and sister-in-law tell my wife the news in person before Lila, the kids, and I have to go down to Texas for arranging the funeral and the funeral," said Spencer before listening to his boss for a moment before speaking up again, "Thank you for your condolence," said Spencer before hanging up.

"What did your boss say?" asked Christopher.

"Even though I'll be taking a month off after the babies are born, my boss gave me the next two weeks off and told me to give you two and Lila his condolence," said Spencer before looking at his watch, "I better head back to my classroom and tell my students that my teaching assistant will take over for the next two weeks before we go tell Lila the news."

* * *

An hour later Spencer entered his and Lila's house with Violet and Christopher to find Lila sitting on the couch reading a book to 17-month-old twins Naomi and Parker who both grinned when they saw their daddy, aunt, and uncle.

"Daddy, Auntie Violet, unca Chris," said Naomi as she got off the couch and ran to her daddy who instantly picked her up.

"Daddy, Auntie Violet, unca Chris," said Parker as he got off the couch and ran to his aunt Violet who eagerly picked him up.

Lila used her hands to help her get off the couch, "Why are you home so early, Spence? Why are you two here and not in Austin, Texas?" asked Lila before noticing the redness underneath her big sister's eyes, "What's wrong, Violet?" asked Lila.

"You should sit down first and stay calm so you don't go into pre-term labor," said Christopher as he led his little sister to the couch.

A minute later Spencer was sitting next to his wife when he looked into his wife's blue eyes, "Over an hour ago, Violet and Christopher showed up at Cal-tech to tell me that your father passed away in his sleep last night and never woke up."

Lila gasped as she started to cry causing Spencer to pull his wife into a hug while Violet and Christopher to comfort Naomi and Parker who both started to cry because of their mother crying.

* * *

A few days later Spencer was supporting Lila as they attended Robert Archer's funeral.

* * *

**February 2021**

Spencer placed breakfast on the table as he looked at his 35-week pregnant wife, "Happy Valentine's Day, Lila," said Spencer as he kissed his wife before looking at his nearly 18-month-old daughter who was wearing a t-shirt that said MY DADDY IS MY VALENTINE, "Happy Valentine's Day, ladybug," said Spencer as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

Parker who was wearing a t-shirt that said MY MOMMY IS MY VALENTINE looked at his mommy, "Appy Alentine's Day, mommy," said Parker as he handed his mother a banana.

Lila smiled at Parker, "Thank you for the banana, Parker," said Lila as she peeled the banana and started to eat it.

Parker looked at her mother, "You sad, mommy?" asked Parker.

Lila sighed as she thought about how much she had cried since her father's death a month ago, "Even though your grandpa Robert went to Heaven a month ago, I still miss him."

Parker smiled sweetly at his mother, "Daddy, Omi, and I ake you etter, Mama."

Lila smiled as she ruffled her nearly 18-month-old son's hair, "You, Naomi, and daddy have been making me better while your new siblings are giving me something to look forward to, Parker."

Naomi looked at her mother, "Babies come?" asked Naomi.

Lila smiled, "They'll be here soon," said Lila before looking at her husband, "I hope that they're here soon."

"I hope so too because we're all anxious to find out if its a girl and a boy, two boys, or two girls," said Spencer.

Naomi pointed at her mother's swollen stomach, "Boy and girl."

Lila smiled, "You think that I'm carrying your little brother and little sister?" asked Lila.

Naomi nodded as her now shoulder length curly blonde hair bounced, "Yes, mommy."

"You'll have to wait and see," said Spencer before the growing Reid family decided to focus on eating breakfast.

* * *

A week later Spencer was at the stove making breakfast while 18-month-old twins Naomi and Parker were munching on bananas when Lila waddled into the kitchen causing Spencer to smile at his wife, "Happy wedding anniversary," said Spencer.

Lila waddled over to her husband and kissed him, "Happy anniversary," said Lila just as she and Spencer just heard water hitting the floor causing Parker to look at his parents.

"Mama go pee pee," said Parker as he pointed at the puddle at his mother's feet.

Spencer and Lila exchanged glances before Lila felt a huge burst of pain causing her to scream out in pain.

"Let's call my dad so he can stay here with Naomi and Parker while we head to the hospital," said Spencer as he quickly grabbed his phone and called his dad who answered on the second ring.

"Everything OK, Spencer?" asked William.

"Can you get here quickly?" asked Spencer.

"Lila's in labor?" asked William.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," said William before hanging up.

* * *

Seven hours later Spencer was holding his newborn second daughter who was born with his brown curly hair and eyes that looked like they were going to turn out like his. Spencer looked at Lila who was holding their second son who had Lila's blonde hair while having his curls and eyes that looked like they were going to be like his.

"They have your eyes, Spence," said Lila.

Spencer nodded as he looked down at his second daughter, "Do you still want to name our second daughter Felicity?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "I want to name her Felicity Diana Reid to honor our mothers."

Spencer smiled, "Felicity Diana Reid is perfect."

Lila looked at the baby boy in her arms, "What name do you have in mind for Parker's little brother?" asked Lila.

Spencer quickly thought about the little boy that led him to join the FBI, "Riley."

"Why Riley?" asked Lila.

"Since we named our firstborn son after the man who introduced us to each other, we need to name our second son after the reason why I joined the FBI in the first place," said Spencer as he closed his eyes and thought about the murder that happened in his neighborhood over 34 years ago, "When I was four, my six-year-old neighbor and fellow little league teammate Riley Jenkins was abducted by a pedophile and murdered and I had nightmares about Riley for years until I confronted my parents in November of 2008 and found out that Riley Jenkins's murderer was going to abduct me if it wasn't for my mother saving my life."

Lila gasped, "If it wasn't for Riley Jenkins murder, you would have probably never joined the FBI and eventually meet me, so I approve naming our second son Riley."

"What do you have in mind for Riley's middle name?" asked Spencer.

"I was thinking about Robert after my father, but Riley Robert Reid doesn't ring a good bell," said Lila.

"So you want me to pick?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Lila.

Spencer tilted his head as he thought about possible names, "For Riley's middle name, I'm thinking about either Geoffrey or Tristan because of one of my mom's favorite authors being Geoffrey Chaucer and one of the lectures she gave me about was "Tristan of Iseult" when she was alive."

"Riley Geoffrey Reid. Riley Tristan Reid," said Lila slowly before smiling at her husband, "I think that Riley Tristan Reid sounds better than Riley Geoffrey Reid."

Spencer nodded, "Riley Tristan Reid sounds much better," said Spencer as he kissed Lila on the lips, "Thank you for giving me four beautiful children, Lila."

"Thank you for giving me four beautiful children, Spence," said Lila.

* * *

**February 23rd, 2031**

Spencer and Lila were both sitting on either end of the table while 11-and-a-half-year-old twins Naomi and Parker were sitting next to each other on one side of the table while 10-year-old twins Felicity and Riley across from Naomi and Parker when Naomi looked at her 49-year-old father, "Do you regret leaving the FBI when mom found out that she was expecting Parker and me, dad?" asked Naomi.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head and looked at Naomi, Parker, Felicity, and Riley who all inherited his hazel eyes while Parker and Felicity inherited his curly brown hair while Naomi and Riley inherited Lila's blonde hair while having his curls while all four kids inherited his intelligence and Lila's outgoing personality, "Even though I could have saved a lot more lives the past 12 years, I don't regret leaving the FBI to teach at Cal-tech full-time because I get to spend more time with you four and your mother."

10-year-old Felicity looked at her parents, "Can Riley and me please blow our birthday candles out before you two go out to celebrate your 12-year wedding anniversary?" asked Felicity as she rested her eyes on the two banners that said either HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY FELICITY AND RILEY or HAPPY 12TH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY MOM AND DAD!

Spencer and 44-year-old Lila laughed.

"Go ahead, guys," said Lila.

A minute later Spencer, Lila, Naomi, and Parker were singing "Happy Birthday" to Felicity and Riley before the younger Reid twins blew out their birthday candles.

* * *

_A/N: Felicity's and Riley's birthdays are on February 23rd of 2021, and if you guys want me to I can write a one-shot that deals with Naomi, Parker, Felicity, and Riley Reid learning about how their parents met._

_Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story and I hope that everyone can pray for my grandma because she ended up in the hospital this afternoon and she helped me brainstorm this story during phone calls._


End file.
